Sisters by ChAnce
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Here's a twist: Spencer and Alex were both taken in by the Hastings when they were born. But Alex was sent to Radley at the age of five, leaving Spencer with no memory of her twin sister. Alex on the other hand hardly remembers anything but her sister.
1. FinAlly Home

**Okay, some things to know. 1) This takes place before/during season three. 2) Spencer and Alex were _both_ taken in by the Hastings, but Alex was put in Radley by them when the two were five. 3) Charlotte doesn't steal the game from Mona. 4) Very obvious, but Alex is not British or A.D. (and is very OOC). 5) Spoby is still endgame (ALWAYS!). 6) Charlotte may or may not have hit Alison (still deciding). 7) Mary Drake escaped from Radley on her own (no selling babies). 8) Alex doesn't know that Charlotte is her and Spencer's sister. 9) Charlotte knows about Spencer and Alex. 10) The real -A is someone you'd never expect...**

OoOoOo

Alexandra Hastings hadn't meant to hurt her twin sister.

That's all she could think about in the confines of her room. She had been trapped in this horrible place for twelve years. All because of something she had done when she was but five years old. Her parents hadn't been to see her once. At first, she hadn't understood, but now she did. They didn't want her. One mark on their perfect record and they did everything in their power to get rid of it. And she loathed them for it. She could feel the hatred burning within her heart. But she could never hate Spencer. She loved Spencer and deeply regretted what happened all those years ago.

It had been a complete accident.

* * *

 _She remembered chasing Spencer. They were playing a game - tag she thought it was called. They were having so much fun, she could still hear Spencer's laughter. Their older sister - something like Melissa? she couldn't quite recall - had been watching them. She remembered that Melissa was bossy and not very nice to either of them, especially Alex, but they didn't let it deter them._

 _Either way, they had only been playing around. But she had tripped and fell into Spencer. Alex was alright, but Spencer... oh god Spencer. Her sister had hit her head against the hard, wooden fence. Her blood had spread everywhere in under a minute. Alex simply gaped at her. How was it that their innocent fun had changed so drastically so quickly?_

 _Melissa's eyes widened and she just stared at them. " **DAD**_ _!" she finally screeched, running towards the house. And that's when everything went to hell._

* * *

Before Alex knew it, she was shut up in Radley Sanitarium (Melissa had told their parents that she had pushed Spencer into the fence on purpose, the lying bitch), possibly the worst place in the world. It was horrible and she hated in here. She needed to get out. She wanted nothing more than to be with her sister, but to do that she needed to escape. But one (kind of) good thing came out of this; she found out the truth about her and Spencer.

As it turned out, Veronica Hastings was not their biological mother. A woman named Mary Drake was. Oddly enough, Mary Drake happened to be the twin sister (it seemed to run in the family) of Jessica DiLaurentis, the mother of Alison DiLaurentis. Alex didn't remember much about the blond girl her age, except the fact that she was an absolute bitch to her and her sister when they were kids.

She doubted Spencer knew this. She also doubted the Spencer remembered her. Peter, Veronica, and even Melissa would have probably convinced her that she was nothing more than an imaginary friend. In fact, it was almost certain. She would deal with her so-called "family" later. She just wanted to get to her sister. She _needed_ to get to her sister.

It didn't matter what - or _who_ \- she had to go through to get to her.

OoOoOo

"Spencer. Spencer, wake up."

Spencer Hastings groaned and opened her eyes to the voice calling her name. She blinked and soon realized that she was looking into brown pools identical to her own. No, she had to be dreaming, this couldn't be real. Then, the face ( _her_ face) smiled at her and she knew she wasn't dreaming. She opened her mouth to alert her parents that someone was in her room.

The girl with her face quickly covered her mouth. "Please don't scream, Spencer," she begged. "I promise I won't hurt you." Spencer's angry reply was muffled by her hand. "I'll let go when you promise not to scream."

Spencer finally nodded and the girl did as promised. " _Who are you_?" she hissed. Her very logical brain deduced that this was some kind of trick, maybe one by Jenna or another one of their enemies. There couldn't be any other explanation.

The girl gave her a loving smile. "My name is Alex Hastings," she told her. "I'm your sister."

OoOoOo

" _How could you not tell me_?!" Spencer was, for lack of a better word, pissed. She was pissed at her parents and pissed at Melissa (who she _knew_ remembered). "Don't you think I have the right to know about my own twin sister?"

Said sister was currently eating a bowl of cereal quietly. "That's not even the tip of the iceberg, sis," she spoke finally. She looked more or less nonchalant about the whole thing, but inside she was almost as upset as Spencer.

Peter was livid. "Get out," he spat at Alex, rage dripping from his voice. "Get out of my house and _never_ come back."

Spencer looked appalled at her father's words. "Dad!" she shouted. "That's my _sister_!"

Veronica sighed. "Peter, calm down," she half-ordered half-pleaded. "Spencer, we were going to tell you-"

"When?" snapped Spencer. "That's the thing, Mom, I don't think you _would_ have. This family keeps so many damn secrets that I shouldn't even be surprised by things like this anymore."

Seeing her sister upset made Alex even more upset with their parents. "Tell her," she demanded, glaring at the two older Hastings. "Tell her the truth, tell her _why_ I was locked away. Tell her _why_ she's always felt like the outcast."

"Alexandra, stop talking," ordered Veronica, her voice stern.

"No, I don't think I will, 'Mommy Dearest,'" replied Alex. "Oh wait, I can't even call you that." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Because you're not even our real mother."

" _What_?"

OoOoOo

Spencer couldn't believe what had transpired over that last few hours. First she finds out she has a twin and then said twin reveals that her life has been nothing but lies. No wonder she always felt like an outsider, no wonder her parents treated her different from Melissa. It had all been a ruse, a plot. She ( _and Alex_ , she reminded herself bitterly) had been born in Radley, the place where Alex was imprisoned for most of her life. How could they do that to their own daughter?

"I thought I'd find you here."

Spencer looked up to see Alex herself. "Oh, hey Alex," she mumbled, not in the mood to talk.

Alex sat on the swing next to hers. "We used to come here a lot," she said fondly, looking around the playground.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "We?" This had been her safe place to hide when things at home got to be too much. She didn't know why, but she always felt something whenever she came here.

"When we were little," clarified Alex. "I suppose you wouldn't remember though."

"I used to have an imaginary friend," Spencer blurted. She didn't know why she was saying this now. "I called her Lexy. Then one day Dad told me that she had to go away. Was... was that you?"

Alex looked as though she might cry. "Yeah," she managed to choke out, giving her sister a watery smile. "Yeah, that was something I would only let you call me. And I would call you Spencey. It was like a twin thing between us. We were so close..."

"Why did they send you away?" asked Spencer. "And why did they keep you a secret?"

"We were playing in the yard once," Alex told her. "We were playing tag and I accidentally fell into you. I was fine, but you-" She cut herself off as a strangled sob escaped her mouth. "You bumped your head on the fence. There was blood everywhere. And then Melissa, she ran to tell Dad almost as soon as it happened. She told him that I pushed you into the fence. So, he told Mom and they sent me away to Radley." She took a shuddering breath as she willed the tears from falling. "I swear to you, Spencer. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It was an accident," said Spencer, her heart aching for her sister. She had only been five, how could she have known? "He had to have known that."

"I'm sure he did." Alex sighed. "But Peter never liked me very much. I think he was looking for an excuse to get rid of me."

Spencer gave her a pained expression. "I'm sorry."

Alex lightly kissed the top of her sister's head, the spot where she had fallen into the fence all those years ago. "Oh, Spence, it's not your fault. You were only five." She smirked. "But I have a proposition for you."

"Which is...?"

Alex got off the swing and extended her hand to Spencer. "How would you like to find our birth mother?"

OoOoOo

"Wait, wait, wait," said Spencer, trying to wrap her head around this. Her twin sister was busying herself with packing their bags. "You're saying that Alison's aunt is our birth mother? So that makes us her cousins?" If Alison was her cousin, that meant that Jason was also her cousin as well as her brother. Could her family be anymore messed up?

Alex nodded. "Yeah, sorry to tell you that we're related to that bitch," she said simply.

Spencer visibly flinched. "Don't-" She inhaled sharply. "Please don't call her that." Alison was one of the worst people she had ever met, but she had still been her best friend. "I know Ali was never nice, but-"

She was cut off by Alex's laughter. "Oh my god, this is rich. You think she's _actually_ dead? Spence, open your eyes."

Spencer squinted at her. "What are you talking about?" she demanded. Though, as she said this, she had a churning feeling in her stomach that it was true. "Alison's dead. We, my friends and I, went to her funeral. We saw them recover her _body_."

Alex laughed again. "You wanna know a secret? It's not hard to fake your death, especially when there's another blond walking around with the same exact clothes as you."

Spencer's eyes widened. "What?"

Alex leaned in close. "Bethany Young," she said simply. "She was a patient at Radley. The night that Alison DiLaurentis disappeared, two patients escaped and the whole place was put on lockdown. Bethany Young was one of them and Charlotte DiLaurentis was the other."

OoOoOo

Hanna gaped at her friend. "You're kidding me, right?" was all she could manage. The four girls were at Hanna's house and the brunette had just told them everything Alex told her.

Spencer shook her head. "You'll know when I'm kidding," she responded. "I'm not sure if what Alex says is true, but it would make sense that Ali's actually alive. Han, you saw her in the hospital, Em you said she dragged you out of the barn. If the whole town thinks the girl in Ali's grave _is_ her, it makes sense that she would want to stay 'dead' because I'm sure someone tried to kill her that night."

"And what about this Charlotte DiLaurentis?" asked Aria. "If she's related to Ali, why haven't we ever heard of her?"

"Yeah, and why was she in Radley?" added Emily.

Spencer shrugged. "Who knows? Alex says that Charlotte was admitted long before she was, so she didn't know her well. And Charlotte apparently never came back after Ali disappeared, so they never really got a chance to talk. But if Bethany was the one in the grave, that could mean that Charlotte was the one who tried to hurt Ali."

"But why would she hurt her own sister/cousin/other potential relative?" Hanna asked.

"We all know Alison could a pretty horrible person sometimes," Aria pointed out. "Maybe she bullied Charlotte too. And if Charlotte was unhinged, she could have wanted revenge."

"Or maybe Bethany hurt Ali and Charlotte killed Bethany to get revenge," suggested Emily.

Spencer sighed and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Look, this is all too much to think about, even for me. One problem at a time; I just found out I have a twin sister and that my mother isn't my mother. Just for once I'd like to pretend I have a normal life. I'm going to go meet Toby for lunch. After that, I'll go ask Jason if he knows a Charlotte DiLaurentis. See you guys later."

"See ya Spence," said the three remaining girls in unison.

OoOoOo

 **I hope you liked it! I wanted to see what would happen if Alex actually loved Spencer even though they had spent so much time apart. I really wish it would have been resolved in the show. Also, things will be sped up considerably now that Alex if here. That being said, please review!**


	2. Who's ChArlotte?

**One thing I forgot to mention last chapter; I think I'll have Charlotte be born a girl. Just because. Anyway, please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Spencer quietly sipped her coffee, lost in thought at the sudden, drastic changes in her life. Whoever invented caffeine was a genius, she didn't know how else she would get through half the things she does. She smiled as two arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey you," she greeted her boyfriend, turning around and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Toby grinned and took the seat across from her. "Hey yourself." His grin fell when he saw the deep contemplation in Spencer's warm brown eyes as she stared out the window. "Are you okay, Spence?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Spencer seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and looked at him. "Yeah," she lied. He could always tell when she was lying. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about things."

Toby gave her a disbelieving look. "Spencer..."

Spencer sighed, knowing there was no point in lying to him. She began to tell him everything, beginning with Alex coming into her room in the middle of the night and ending with everything she told her about Charlotte DiLaurentis. Though, she did leave out the part about Alison potentially being alive. "That's how my day's been, how's yours?" she finished with a sweet smile. She couldn't help but laugh at his extremely puzzled expression.

Toby blinked at her, processing all the information she just explained to him. "Wow, Spence," he uttered. "Just... wow."

Spencer took another sip of her coffee. "Even though Mona and Garrett are locked away, we're still scrambling to solve some mystery," she muttered, not really intending for Toby to hear. She did feel slightly bad for Garrett. She never really believed he hurt Alison, the only thing he was really guilty of was being Jenna's minion (and eyes). If the stuff about Charlotte was true, he may be innocent after all.

Toby's blue eyes widened. "Spence, don't," he pleaded.

Spencer looked up at him, not quite understanding what he means. "Don't what?" she asked.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't put yourself in danger trying to figure out who killed Alison." Toby wouldn't let this happen again. She had almost died more time than he could count. And why? Because she was dealing with the incredible mess Alison left behind. He would not allow her to torment his girlfriend from the grave any further.

Spencer's eyebrows raised in surprised. "Toby-"

" _Spencer_."

Spencer held her hands up in defense. "Alright, alright, I promise," she semi-lied. She would find out what happened to Alison, but she would (try to) stay out of trouble. Funny thing about that was that trouble had a way of finding her on its own.

OoOoOo

"You had no right coming back here, psychopath!"

"The doctors released me!"

"I don't want you anywhere near Spencer!"

"She's _my_ sister too!"

Spencer sighed, recognizing the voices of both her older (half) sister and twin sister. "Guys, please _stop_ ," she snapped, walking into the kitchen where both Melissa and Alex were shouting at each other. She had honestly anticipated this. Their parents were both out of town (worst timing ever), so they had called Melissa to stay over. Mostly because they didn't trust Alex to be alone with her. "I have enough on my plate already and I don't need you two at each other's throats!"

"Spencer, she tried to hurt you!" Melissa pointed out.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "She was _five_ , Melissa," she retorted. "It was an accident."

"Is that what she told you?" Melissa asked incredulously. "God, are you blind? She's a _liar_ , Spencer!"

"Kind of like you?" Spencer shot back, surprising her sister. "Yeah, Melissa, I know it was you at the Masquerade Ball dressed as the Black Swan. Why were you there? Were you working with Mona to try to kill me?"

Melissa looked appalled. "Spence, I would _never_ -"

"It doesn't matter," interrupted Alex. "Spencer, grab your bag. We're leaving. Our flight's in an hour."

Spencer groaned. "Alex, I told you. I can't just drop everything and leave Rosewood. We don't know where she is or even what she looks like."

"Isn't it obvious? She looks like Jessica."

"She could have changed her face or something, people do it all the time." Spencer suddenly realized something. "Wait, why are you trying so hard to get me out of Rosewood?"

Alex's eyes shifted nervously. "I ran into someone you know in Radley," she revealed sheepishly. "Mona Vanderwaal."

Spencer suddenly forgot how to breathe for half a second. "You talked... to Mona?"

Alex shook her head. "I only ever talked to her once, but I do know some of the stuff she did to you and your friends," she admitted. "But Spencer, it's not safe for you here. We have to leave."

"Why?" demanded Spencer. "Why is it not safe? Mona's locked away, she can't hurt me."

"She's planning to start the game back up again," confessed Alex. "But she's working with someone, someone new. And they aren't like Mona, Spence. They're dangerous. Spencer, we have to leave." Spencer gasped, fear taking hold of her stomach. After all the Mona put them through, they thought it was over. Now the game's starting up again and this time it's going to be worse than before. "...encer? ...you... kay?"

Spencer could vaguely hear Alex and Melissa's worried voices before she fell to the ground. She saw them hunch over her, shouting her name before she closed her eyes and everything went black.

OoOoOo

"This... your fault..."

"Don't... this... me..."

"Go... Radley..."

"Make me!"

Spencer shot up like a rocket only to be gently pushed back down. She came face-to-face with Toby who looked extremely concerned. "How do you feel, sweetheart?" he asked softly, brushing hair out of her face.

"I'm alright," Spencer replied. She could tell she was still home, her living room to be exact. She must have only fainted, nothing serious enough to take her to the hospital. "Where are-?"

"Alex and Melissa?" guessed Toby. "Arguing in the kitchen."

"You're not allowed to come near my sister again!"

"That's not your decision to make!"

"Toby, it's not fair," Spencer all but whispered. "Alex didn't do anything to deserve how everyone treats her. Why can't they give her a chance?"

"I don't know, Spence," Toby admitted. He honestly didn't really trust this twin of hers either. She had hurt her once, what was to stop her from doing it again? But, for Spencer's sake, he would give her the benefit of the doubt. He knows what it's like to be accused of something he didn't do. He wished that he had someone who was willing to do for him what Spencer's doing for Alex.

What somewhat put his mind at ease was the fact that he could easily tell the difference between Spencer and Alex. Alex was far more expressive, her eyes displaying her each and every emotion. Spencer was much more reserved and calculating, her eyes much less revealing. Spencer was much more of a mystery when it came to how she was feeling.

Spencer sighed and got up, making her way into the kitchen. "Knock it off, you two," she ordered. "Melissa, Alex is your sister just as much as I am. Please at least try to be civil. Alex, I'm not leaving Rosewood. Not yet at least. If you want to go look for Mary Drake, go ahead. But I'm staying."

Alex seemed to be thinking it over before she grinned and wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Sis, you're crazy if you think I'm leaving you here alone," she said.

Spencer smiled. "Just as long as you never impersonate me."

"No promises."

OoOoOo

"Take it from me, you're always better off with a really good lie."

Spencer was immediately frozen where she stood. _Is it me or did that sound a lot like..._ She turned around to see a blond woman at the counter of The Brew. "Alison," she whispered in shock.

The woman turned around and she was, in fact, not Alison, but still looked fairly similar to her. The only real difference was that she was older. "Something wrong?" she asked Spencer.

Spencer snapped out of it. "No, sorry," she apologized. "You just sound a lot like my friend."

The woman smirked. "I hope she's brilliant, what's her name?"

"Alison DiLaurentis," answered Spencer, wondering if the name would ring any bells.

Realization flashed across the woman's face. "You were a friend of Ali's," she stated.

Spencer nodded. "You knew her?"

"I was her friend too," the woman told her. "I'm CeCe. CeCe Drake. Let me guess, you're Spencer Hastings - the 'smart one.' Melissa's little sister, I was in her class. Ali talked about all four of you girls a lot."

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, I-" Wait just a damn minute. Looked like Alison, actually knew Ali, _and_ had the same last name as her birth mother (who was also Ali's aunt)? Could this... could this be Charlotte DiLaurentis?

CeCe snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Spencer? You okay?"

Spencer's eyes focused back onto her. "Uh, yeah," she lied. "H-How did you know Ali?"

"Before I moved to LA, our families run in summer homes in Cape May," CeCe explained. "We went through an intense couple weeks together. Dated her brother, Jason... She never mentioned me to you?"

Spencer shook her head. "No."

"Well, it was intense for me," CeCe continued. "She was going through such a rough time."

"So, why did you move back to Rosewood?" asked Spencer, hoping she wasn't being too obvious.

"Listen, I hate to make tracks," said CeCe, obviously dodging the question. "but I'm already late and my boss is high strung and aggressively sober. Come visit me at the new boutique across the street." With one last smile, the blond sauntered her way out of the coffee shop.

Okay, that chick was freakishly like Ali. One hip out, the head tilt, looking straight through you, like she knew all your secrets... Or maybe CeCe wasn't like Ali. After all, someone had to teach Ali how to be the Wicked Bitch of the West. Spencer was certain that they were related. But if Ali and CeCe/Charlotte were friends, why would she hurt her?

OoOoOo

Surprisingly when Spencer got home, Alex was cooking. "I didn't know you could cook," she commented, setting her bag on the table before sitting down. She took a sniff of the air. "Smells good though. What are you making?"

Alex smiled at the sight of her. "Spaghetti and meatballs," she answered. She pursed her lips, studying her sister's face a bit more. "What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

Spencer rested her head in her hands. "I might as well have," she muttered, looking at her sister. "I met this girl today. Her name was CeCe _Drake_. She looked, sounded, and acted _exactly_ like Ali. I think she's Charlotte DiLaurentis."

Alex was immediately at her side, checking her for signs of injuries. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" she asked frantically. "I swear if she did anything to you, I'll-"

"Alex, I'm _fine_ ," Spencer cut her off. "Besides, I don't think CeCe/Charlotte/whoever the hell she is was the one to hurt Ali. They seemed to be friends. Besides, I think her story checks out. Ali always acted like she was older than she was. Maybe she picked that up from CeCe." She rubbed her temples, trying to make sense of it all. "I'm gonna go talk to Ali's brother Jason." She laughed after seeing the confusion written on Alex's face. "Oh, did I forget to mention? Dad apparently couldn't keep it in his pants even before we were born, Jason's our brother."

Alex rolled her eyes in disgust. "He's such a tool." Spencer found she couldn't disagree.

OoOoOo

Spencer smiled as she caught sight of her half-brother. "Hey, Jason," she greeted pleasantly. She couldn't tell you why, but ever since she found out he was her brother they had formed a sort of bond. She supposed it was due to the fact that they were both always being outshined by their sisters; Jason by Ali and Spencer by Melissa. It was nice having someone to relate to.

Jason matched her smile. "Hey, Spence. What's up?"

"I actually wanted to ask you a question," said Spencer, hoping he'll have some answers for her.

"I'm all ears."

Spencer looked him in the eye. "Do you know a Charlotte DiLaurentis?" she asked hopefully.

Jason squinted at her, as if confused. "No, sorry," he answered finally.

Spencer's expression fell. "Oh, okay," she mumbled, slightly crestfallen. "Thanks anyway, Jason. I'll see you later."

Jason waved and turned around before something hit him. Hard. "Charli?" he uttered softly.

Spencer stopped in her tracks and quickly faced him. "What?"

Jason waved it off. "Oh, it's nothing. I just used to have an imaginary friend when I was younger. Her name was Charli."

"Charli?" In Spencer's mind, that was pretty close to Charlotte. "Huh. Thanks Jason. See you." With that, she began to walk back to her house.

Jason waved. "Bye, Spence." He turned around. "Charli." He would have to talk to his dad about this.

OoOoOo

 **Yes, you read that right. _Charli DiLaurentis_. I wanted to differentiate from Charles/Charlie a bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please, be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think! Buh-bye!**


	3. Ali's GrAve Robbed

**Hey y'all! Please enjoy this chapter! Also, I'm changing something else. Emily didn't get drugged and was never at the Ali/Bethany grave. Now, without further ado, chapter three!**

OoOoOo

"So, what do you think?"

Spencer turned around to face her sister and her jaw almost dropped. "Uh..." Alex had shaved half her hair, the other side out and in curls. It was a hairstyle Spencer herself would ever get. "It's, um, nice." And she wasn't lying. It did kind of fit her twin's personality; that laid back, 'I really don't care' kind of look. "But may I ask why?"

Alex shrugged. "So that people don't start getting us mixed up," she said. "I love ya, sis, but we are not turning into one of those twins who look, dress, and act alike all the time."

Spencer chortled delicately into her hand before grabbing an apple. "How do you feel about going to school today?" she asked, biting into it. She had talked to Veronica about sending Alex to school and her mother agreed. She may be a 'smudge' on the family name, but no Hastings was going to walk through Rosewood without getting an education. Luckily, she had spent a majority of her time in Radley doing schoolwork, so she was almost as smart as Spencer.

"I guess I'm kind of nervous," Alex admitted, playing with her newly done hair. "I mean, everyone's gonna see me as the creepy twin sister who got locked away in the local asylum."

"Don't worry about that," Spencer assured her. "If anyone asks, tell them that you were sent to boarding school for twelve years. And if they don't believe you and keep pestering you about it, tell me." She flexed her almost non-existent muscles. "I'll straighten them out."

Alex laughed; her sister was, for lack of a better word, scrawny (not that she was any better, probably due to their shared fast metabolism). She doubted the girl could lift even her own weight, let alone beat someone up for her honor. Still, it was a nice gesture. "Will do," she promised. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "We should get going soon, right?"

Spencer nodded and grabbed her bag before slinging it over her shoulder. "Melissa, we're leaving!" she called upstairs, not expecting her to answer. She and Alex left the house and made their way to her car. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Alex took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

OoOoOo

"Wow, am I seeing double?"

Spencer snorted and turned to face the blond. "Hey, Han," she greeted. "This is Alex, my long-lost twin sister. Alex, this is Hanna, one of my best friends."

Hanna winked in response. "Don't let her fool you, she knows I'm her favorite." She shook Alex's hand. "Nice to finally meet you. Spence has told us so much about you already."

Alex grinned. "All good things I hope."

Hanna glanced between her and Spencer nervously. "Does she know about... you-know-who?" she asked cautiously.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "We're talking about Mona, not Voldemort," she replied. "And yeah. She does." At the blonde's look, she held up her hands in defense. "I didn't tell her. She ran into Mona at Radley. Apparently, all she ever did was talk about us and The Game." Spencer purposely left out the part about Mona's new "partner." She didn't need to worry Hanna or the other girls with it, not until the threat came to surface. Not to mention that Hanna had regarded Mona as her best friend. She knew the betrayal hurt the blond more than any of them.

Hanna scowled. "I hope they never let her out," she decided.

"Hanna..." Spencer knew she didn't mean that. She was just angry and hurt. Spencer knew what that was like, to say something you don't really mean because of how you're feeling. It's happened with her and Melissa more times than she could count.

"No," snapped Hanna. "It was bad enough she was _pretending_ to be my friend, but she tortured us - _all_ of us - for a year. I never want to see her again."

"She cares about you," Spencer reminded her. "Nothing can excuse what she did to us, but I think she really was your friend. Besides, the four of us aren't exactly saints." Instantly, The Jenna Thing came to mind. Sure, it was Ali who actually did it, but _she_ handed her the firecracker. That was something (among other things) that she would never forgive herself for.

"Don't know what you're talking about," a voice piped up. "I'm a freaking angel."

Spencer grinned and faced the small brunette. "Aria, you're the worst out of all of us," she retorted.

Aria ignored the jab and looked at Alex. "So, this is the infamous long-lost twin," she commented. "I'm Aria Montgomery, Spencer's favorite."

Hanna smirked. "Keep on dreaming, Tiny."

"Sparia for life, Han," replied Aria, matching her expression. "Don't hate the player, hate the game."

"Spanna is superior!"

"Wow, Han," said Spencer, feigning surprise. "That's a big word."

"Shut up, Spencer."

"You both are delusional," quipped another voice. "Spemily is the ultimate team."

"Bullshit, Em," called Aria. "Spemily's even worse than Spanna."

"Bite me," snarled Hanna.

"Don't tempt me," threatened Emily.

"Do they always fight over you like this?" Alex asked her sister.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "No, they're just showing off," she replied, grabbing her twin's arm. "Maybe if we creep away quietly we can escape without them noticing." She began to lead her sister to their shared first period class.

"Spencer!" they heard the other three shout behind them, to which they started giggling.

OoOoOo

"Hello, Miss Hastings," greeted the teacher as the twins walked in. He had to blink as he looked at them again. "...and Miss Hastings?" He groaned, putting his head into his hands and rubbing his temples. "Maybe retirement isn't such a bad idea."

Spencer smirked. "Mr. Hal, this is my twin sister, Alex," she told the old man. "If you check your attendance, she should be just before me."

Mr. Hal did as she said and nodded. "Yes, that's right. Welcome, Miss Hastings. You may sit next to your sister." Though, he was still thinking about that retirement plan.

OoOoOo

Spencer violently rummaged through her bag, frustrated. It was the end of a pretty easy day. The two sister got weird stares once and a while, but other than that it was more or less uneventful. "Ugh, I'm a freaking idiot," she hissed.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"I left my phone in the library," Spencer explained, slinging the strap over her shoulder and making her way towards the school's library. "I'm gonna go get it."

"I'll go with you," Alex offered, following her.

When the two got to the library, it was almost pitch black, save for the bit of sunlight streaming through the windows. It wasn't really a surprise, not many kids would stick around the school library on a Friday, not even the nerds. Spencer went to pick up her phone which was resting on a nearby table. "I got it," she said. "Now let's go."

"You two are a real nuisance, you know that?"

Spencer's whole body went rigid as she turned to face the man. "Wilden," she snarled, disgust dripping from her voice. She hated the detective with a passion, he did nothing but harass her and her friends when he was supposed to be doing his job. He was the definition of a corrupt cop. "What the hell do you want?"

Wilden closed the distance between them, looking down on her with rage-filled eyes. "I want you to stop looking for Charlotte DiLaurentis," he told them. "You're poking your nose where it doesn't belong, it could get you into trouble."

Alex gently pulled Spencer back, glaring viciously at the man. "Is that a threat?" she demanded.

"No, it's the facts. Now tell me what you know and _stop_ looking."

Spencer turned up her nose. "Last time I checked, we were minors," she said in a tone her parents would be proud of. "Which means you have no right to question either of us without an adult. If I'm not mistaken, that's what got you suspended last time, isn't it? Alex, let's go." The brunette nodded and grabbed her sister's arm, leading her out of the library.

"Who was that?" Alex asked once they were outside.

"Detective Wilden," answered Spencer. "Mom, er, Veronica put him on suspension for questioning Emily without an adult present, but he came back when there was 'proof' of us being the ones to murder Ali. He's obsessed with Hanna, Aria, Emily, and I." She had no idea how to refer to the woman who had raised her sometimes. It felt weird calling her "Mom" when there was another woman out there who had given birth to her.

Alex was immediately on the defensive. "Has he harassed you sexually?"

Spencer shook her head. "No and he probably never will, not with our lawyer parents on the prowl. I'm surprised he had the guts to confront us today."

"Do you think Charlotte could be Mona's new partner?"

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "but it would make sense. If she didn't like Ali, then she could be trying to get revenge on us and using Mona's game to do it." Still, it didn't seem to be adding up. CeCe seemed genuine when she talked about her friendship with Ali, why would she hurt her or them for that matter? But something else did bother her about CeCe. If Ali had an older, stunning friend like that, why keep her a secret? The Ali she remembered would have dangled her in front of them like a pair of diamond earrings.

Alex touched her shoulder. "I'm scared for you, Spence."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Spencer assured her. "I promise you, I'll be fine." Though even as she said it, she wasn't entirely sure she _would_ be fine. Her phone suddenly went off, prompting her to check it.

 _SOS, meet at Hanna's.  
-Emily_

OoOoOo

"Please try not to fight with Melissa," begged Spencer as she stopped outside the Hasting house. "I know she isn't the warmest sister, but we do love each other and I hope you'll come to love her to."

Alex shrugged. "Doubtful, but I'll try to be civil with her," she promised.

"And you're sure you'll be alright while I meet with my friend?"

Alex laughed. "Spencer, _go_ ," she urged, getting out of the car and shutting the door. "I'll be okay." Spencer smiled gratefully at Alex before driving off towards Hanna's house.

OoOoOo

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late," said Spencer, entering Hanna's house. "I had to drop my sister home..." It was then that she noticed everyone was staring at her with an expression that looked like a mixture of shock and fear. "Okay, what happened? Did someone die and I'm the only one who didn't get the memo?" They stayed quiet. "Okay, you guys are scaring me. What happened?"

Hanna sighed. "You tell her," she said pointedly to Aria. "Team Sparia, remember?"

"Not the time, Hanna," Emily ground out.

Aria approached her anyway, gently taking the brunette's hands. "There was a story in the newspaper today," she began carefully. "Someone dug up Alison's grave last night. And they stole her body." She handed her friend the newspaper.

Spencer gasped, taking the newspaper and covering her mouth as she read through the article. "Oh my god..." She felt like she was going to be sick. Then something happened. Something that she hoped would never happen again. There were four simultaneous ringtones that went off at the same time. Spencer tensed up as she took out her phone to check it as did the other girls.

 _Mona played with dolls. I play with body parts. Game on, bitches.  
-A_

OoOoOo

 **I hope you liked it! I wanted to include Wilden because, you know, he's a jerk. Don't worry though, he'll still end up dead. Anyway, please review and have an awesome day! Buh-bye!**


	4. UnAmed ChApter

**Lol, I write these chapters instead of doing my schoolwork. Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Spencer bit her lip nervously as she, Aria, Hanna, and Emily waited in the principal's office to be questioned by, you guessed it, Detective Wilden. Of course, they were prime suspects in the disappearance of "Alison's" body. "Can you tell me exactly where you were the time that Alison DiLaurentis' body was stolen, girls?" the man asked, feigning professionalism. Really, he would do whatever it took to pin this on them.

"I was with my twin sister, Alexandra, showing her around town since she's been in Radley for the last twelve years." Spencer explained, her tone curt. As if seeing Wilden yesterday afternoon hadn't been enough. "Don't believe me, ask her yourself."

"I was watching TV with my brother, Mike," said Aria, trying to keep her voice polite. "We go on a movie marathon every Friday."

"I was shopping with my mom," Hanna spoke, her eyes filled with anger at the detective. Spencer didn't think it was possible to hate him more than she herself did, but somehow Hanna had done it. "We were at the new boutique across the street from The Brew. CeCe Drake saw us both there."

Wilden raised an eyebrow and faced the last girl. "Miss Fields?"

"I was home," Emily said quietly.

Wilden was writing on his notepad. "Can anyone confirm this story?" he questioned.

Emily shook her head. "My mom's in Texas with my dad," she told him, obviously terrified that she would somehow get blamed for the crime. "but I texted Hanna a selfie from my bedroom at around four o'clock."

Wilden turned to the blond. "Is this true?"

Hanna nodded, showing the detective her phone. "We were playing with the new iPhone features," she explained. "What, you want to search my phone to see if it's hacked or something?"

" _Hanna_ ," hissed Spencer. She got where her friend was coming from, but they needed to stay calm. If Wilden saw them getting testy, he was going to pounce and catch them off guard. He was going to lock them away from something they didn't do.

"No," said Wilden, packing up his stuff. "We're done for now." He stopped at the door. "Oh, and girls? For your own sake, I hope you're not telling anymore lies." And with that, he left.

OoOoOo

"He thinks we did it," Spencer stated, walking with her friends down the hall towards her locker. "And now we're gonna get dragged into the shit hole because freaking Wilden has it out for us." She hated Wilden. She hated him so much. She's rarely felt such contempt like this for anyone. One of the exceptions being Jenna for what she did to Toby.

"No, I'll be the one who get blamed for it," mumbled Emily. "I'm the only one without someone to confirm my alibi."

"Not true," insisted Aria. "You have the pictures and it shows what time they were sent."

"But pictures are saved," Emily pointed out. "Wilden will probably come to the conclusion that I took the pictures beforehand and then sent them to Hanna as an alibi."

Spencer held out her hand. "Let me see." She took the phone and looked at the picture, sighing in relief. "The window shows that you took this just when the sun was going down, which is around the time you said you sent the pictures. The body was taken around four fifteen and it would take longer than fifteen minutes to rob a grave. Wilden can't use this to prove you did it."

Emily sighed in relief and hugged her brunette friend. "Spence, you're a freaking lifesaver."

Spencer smirked. "Tell me something I don't know."

Alex suddenly stalked up to them, a scowl on her face. "I hate that man," she hissed angrily.

Spencer sighed. "I take it Wilden questioned you too?" she guessed.

Alex nodded. "He was trying to poke holes in my story," she told her sister. "I could tell because it's the same strategy the doctors used on me in Radley to keep me there as long as possible, tried to convince me I needed to stay." Spencer put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Guys, he's going to talk to everyone we mentioned could back-up our alibis," realized Hanna suddenly. "My mom, CeCe, and Mike are all going to be questioned too."

Spencer was about to say something when the ball rang. "Did you guys remember it was a half day today?" she asked. That little fact had completely slipped her own mind.

Hanna smirked. "Hell yeah. There's no way in hell I'm forgetting something like that." She linked arms with both twins. "Let's blow this hellhole!"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Han, you're the only one I know who uses the word 'hell' three times in a row." Still, she linked Alex and Emily's arms with her own as well and the five girls walked through the halls and out of the school with their heads held high.

OoOoOo

Spencer was having a nice and quiet lunch with Toby at her house, but suddenly winced as her phone went off. She took it out and checked it, praying to god that it wasn't who she thought it was. This new A hadn't sent them another text since the one about Ali's grave being robbed, leaving them shaking in fear and anticipation for when the next message would arrive.

 _Wow, looks like you've found out about every secret your family's hiding. Or have you? Get into Radley tonight to get more answers.  
-A_

With the text was a picture of a woman who looked remarkably like Jessica DiLaurentis...

Mary Drake.

"Spence, what's wrong?" asked Toby, concern shining in his blue eyes. "Are you okay?" She had been particularly jumpy lately, like she had been when Mona was still torturing her and her friends. He prayed to God that it wasn't happening again, she had suffered so much already. She should be able to live the rest of her life without anymore mayhem. "Who is it?"

"Uh, my mom," Spencer lied. "She wanted to tell me that she's coming home tomorrow."

Toby gave her a look. "Spence, your mom's flight got in this morning." Why would she lie? "We don't do secrets. Who was it?"

Spencer shook her head and began to put her phone back in her purse. "No one- _Toby, give it back_!"

Toby held her phone high above her head as he read her latest messages. "How could not tell me about this?" he demanded when he had finished sifting through the messages.

Spencer ignored his question, still trying to snatch back her phone. "Tobias Cavanaugh, you give me my phone!"

Toby slammed her phone on the table. "This explains it," he seethed. "Garret's locked up, Mona's locked up, but you still jump every time your phone rings. The Game started again, didn't it?"

Spencer snatched her phone from the table and cradled it to her chest. "I was trying to protect you," she told him meekly.

"Sounds like you're the one who needs protecting," retorted Toby.

Spencer sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't do this right now," she said, slinging her bad over her shoulder. "We'll talk later, okay? I have to go meet Alex-"

Toby grabbed her arm before she could leave. "And the people you need the most protecting from are the ones you're related to," he added, not about to let her walk away from this.

"Toby, please-"

"No," he cut her off. "Before you go speak with your 'twisted sister,' you're gonna listen to me. Haven't you noticed this started as soon as _she_ came back? Didn't it occur to you that _she_ could be the one behind all this?"

Hurt flashed through Spencer's eyes at his words and for a moment, he regretted what he said. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. But then he reminded himself that he was doing this _for_ her, to stop her from going through the hell she had last year. "Toby, she's my _sister_."

"A sister who was locked away in Radley because she was blamed for something that happened to _you_ ," Toby reminded her. "She seems all loving and caring, but for all we know it could be an act to earn your trust."

"Toby, we wouldn't even be _together_ if we didn't believe in second chances," Spencer shot back, trying not to shout. "If you and I had gone on the first impressions we got from each other, we wouldn't even give each other the time of day."

"But it's alright to close the door on someone if they're toxic," he retaliated.

"She's. My. _Sister_."

"Listen to me," Toby snapped, closing the distance between them so that their noses were nearly touching. "I'm not gonna ask you to talk about this, because you won't. But you're in over your head and you won't admit it and you won't let me help you either. So I'll make it easy on you, I'll find out for myself." With that, he stormed out, leaving a very conflicted Spencer behind.

OoOoOo

Spencer walked up to her sister, practically shoving the phone in her face. "We're going to Radley tonight," she decided. She was still reeling from her fight with Toby, her mind was fired up and going a thousand miles per minute. She was going to prove to them that her sister wasn't A. " _Both_ of us, just me and you." She had made up her mind, if she couldn't investigate out of Rosewood, she would do all the research she could _in_ Rosewood.

Alex raised an eyebrow, reading over the text. "You think it's legit?" she asked.

"Do we have any other leads?" Spencer retorted. "This is the closest we'll get to finding anything out about our mother. Are you in or not?"

Alex stared at the phone for a while before looking at her twin with a smirk. "I'm in."

OoOoOo

Alex and Spencer, both dressed as nurses,quietly crept into Radley Sanitarium through the backdoor. "You sure you can handle this?" whispered Spencer. Radley wasn't the happiest or warmest place and Alex had been imprisoned there for twelve years. She felt bad for rushing her into this. "We don't have to do this right now if you're not ready."

Alex linked arms with her. "If I don't do this now, I'll never be able to face this place again," she responded. "I need to get over this so that this place won't have this kind of power over me again."

Spencer nodded, understanding completely. It had taken her months to be able to even walk into the church after Ian had almost... Either way, it proved to her that she and Alex were more alike than she previously thought. "Where do they keep the files?" she asked gently.

Alex pointed down the hall. "That way, I think." They had pumped her with so many drugs that she hardly remembered some of her years here. "Next to the children's ward." The twins walked over to the room, opened the door, and stepped inside. There were files filling every inch of the shelves.

"We have to look under D," said Spencer, walking past the A's, B's, and C's. She looked for a few minutes before holding up a file labeled 'Mary Drake.' "I got it-" They both froze as footsteps echoed outside the door. "Crap. _Hide_!" They both ducked behind a nearby shelf, hands over each others mouths. They waited with bated breath as the person entered the room, seemed to grab something, then walked out.

Alex sighed in relief. "Let's go," she urged. "and take the file with you."

OoOoOo

Spencer and Alex both sat on the floor in the living room. "This is it," said Spencer. "This won't have everything, but it'll have some information on out mother. Are you ready?"

Alex nodded. "Open it."

Spencer did as she said and opened the file. "Mary Drake was admitted into Radley when she was fourteen," she read aloud. "She was initially institutionalized for an incident involving the death of a child who was under her care while she was babysitting. Forced to stay in Radley until she was eighteen. After that, she was readmitted several times until she was permanently released at twenty eight years old."

"Does it say anything about us?" asked Alex.

"Mary gave birth to three children while in Radley," said Spencer, suddenly feeling like a hand was clenching her heart. "The first was immediately adopted by Kenneth and Jessica DiLaurentis... oh my god."

"Does it say a date?"

Spencer shook her head. "No, not a gender either. But do you know what this means?"

"Ali, Jason, or Charlotte could be our sibling."

OoOoOo

 **Do you know how much that hurt my Spoby heart? Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!**


	5. ChArlotte ReveAled

**WARNING: Shit changed in this chapter. I mean, like a lot. You've been warned. Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Alex and Spencer sat across from Veronica who had her legs crossed and hands folded over them. "I suppose I do owe the both of you an explanation," she began. The lawyer sighed. "Jason was only a few years old when it happened. Jessica had come over, like any other neighbor to borrow a lawn mower..." She scowled. "or a husband. Then she told me she had a sister in Radley, Mary Drake, and that she was pregnant. It had happened before, but this time they knew who the father was because Mary had told them.

"At this point, you can imagine my exasperation. I didn't care about Jessica or what deranged relatives she had." Veronica's eyes shifted away from the twins, then back at them. "But then Jessica said that Peter was the father." The two twins glanced at each other. "Apparently, Peter was in a bar when in walked Jessica... or who he thought was Jessica."

Spencer's face was a mixture between anger (at her father) and sadness (for her mother). "Dad did this to you?" she choked out, tears streaming down her face. " _Again_?"

Veronica nodded slowly. "Some people have a great capacity for making the same mistake twice."

Alex, on the other hand, was full blown livid. " _You_ ," she hissed. "You were apart of this, _all_ of it!" In all honesty, she was more angry with her father than Veronica and she knew Spencer felt the same.

If Spencer was as angry as Alex, she didn't show it. "And after all that, you stayed with him?"

Veronica took the girl's hands in hers. "Yes, I did," she uttered softly. She gently touched Alex's arm, sighing in relief when the younger twin didn't pull away. "It wasn't what we had planned, but we had made something. Something beautiful."

"Were you there?" asked Spencer. "The day we were born?"

Veronica nodded. "Close by, yes," she confirmed, pushing Spencer's hair back. "Five minutes. You were in this world five minutes when I first held you. And I've been holding on ever since."

Spencer looked like she might burst into tears. "Yeah, but you're not my mother," she whimpered.

Veronica looked hurt. "I am your mother," she insisted. "You know that."

"After school ends we're going to find Mary Drake," Alex revealed, not caring about the older woman's feelings at the moment.

" _Alex_ ," Spencer hissed, glaring at her twin.

"Mary Drake is clinically insane!" Veronica shouted. "Stay _away_ from her, _both_ of you!"

"Mom, we have to," insisted Spencer. "We have to meet her. This is the woman who gave birth to us, we can't just pretend like she doesn't exist." She didn't mention the fact that Ali or Charlotte might be their sister (they had ruled out Jason based on the fact that both Veronica and Peter had seen Jessica pregnant with him and were aware of his existence).

"Spencer, she's _dangerous._ "

"Why?" challenged Alex, hurt in her eyes. "Because she was in Radley? News flash, 'Mom,' I was in Radley too." With that, she stomped out of the room.

"Alexandra-" Veronica attempted, but her daughter stopped her.

"Mom, I got it," Spencer assured her, following her sister.

OoOoOo

Spencer ran after the other brunette. "Alex, _stop_."

"Go away, Spencer!" shouted Alex, running even faster. She couldn't deal with this right now.

Spencer wouldn't give up and continued to chase her, not even looking as she crossed the street. "Alex!" she tried again. At that moment, a car, well above the speed limit, rounded the corner and came barreling down the street. Spencer saw it and moved out of the way just in time, but ended up banging her head on a street light post, renderring her unconscious.

Alex had stopped upon hearing the loud honking of a horn and turned around just in time to see her sister sustain a crucial head injury for the second time in her life. " _SPENCER_!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, dashing over to her sister and shaking her. "Spence, come on! Wake up! Spencer! Don't do this to me!" She couldn't go through this a second time. Seeing her sister injured physically hurt her heart. She began to panic when blood pooled out from her head. What was she supposed to do? She didn't have a phone yet to call an ambulance and Rosewood citizens didn't even acknowledge the sisters.

"Bring her inside."

Alex looked up to see a very pretty blond with startlingly bright blue eyes. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Does that matter?" the woman snapped. "Bring her inside." Not seeing another option, Alex attempted to lift up her sister (only being able to support the upper half of her body) and dragged her inside the building.

OoOoOo

Alex twiddled her thumbs nervously as the blond worked on Spencer's head. "She should be alright," the woman told her. "Nothing too bad, just a minor bump. She should be waking up soon too."

Alex nodded, looking around the room to distract herself. There were a ton of dresses and other outfits everywhere, so she figured it was some kind of boutique. "Do you work here?" she asked.

The blond nodded. "Yeah, I just started." She paused. "Wait, which one are you? Spencer or Alex?"

Alex's eyes went wide. "I'm A-Alex. You know us?" Wait a minute. Blond? Beautiful? Worked in a boutique?

The woman smiled. "I'm CeCe. CeCe Drake. I ran into Spencer my first day back."

Alex froze, her panic coming back to her tenfold. This... this could be Charlotte DiLaurentis. This could be Alison's killer. This could be Mona's new partner. This could be her long-lost half-sibling. This could be A. "Y-You're Charlotte," she stuttered.

CeCe's grin grew wider. "Not surprised the two of you figured it out, sis."

OoOoOo

Spencer groaned, struggling to open her eyes. She attempted to get up, only to be forced back down; there was an intense throbbing in her head and it was killing her, she could hardly see straight. "A-Alex," she choked out.

Alex appeared in front of her, looking very relieved. She smiled at the sight of her. "Oh good, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Crappy," answered Spencer honestly, finally managing to sit up. She looked around, not immediately recognizing where she was. "Where are we?"

Alex was about to answer when a new voice responded instead. "Hello Spencer," it greeted. "Glad to see you're alright."

Spencer looked between CeCe and Alex, confusion and something akin to fear etched across her face. "Okay, what is going on here?" she demanded. "What happened and why are we here?"

Alex looked at CeCe pointedly. "I've been wondering the same thing myself."

CeCe cocked an eyebrow. "Well, then make yourselves comfortable girls, it's a long story." She took a deep breath. "I am Charlotte DiLaurentis, Mary Drake's first born child and your older sister." Alex and Spencer glanced at each other but said nothing. "When I was born, I was immediately taken in by Jessica and Kenneth and deemed a DiLaurentis. They had Jason and Alison came soon after."

Alex looked like she wanted to interrupt, but Spencer jabbed her with her elbow and sent her a look that clearly said 'Don't even think about it.'

CeCe sent the older twin a grateful smile. "As soon as I was old enough to realize it, I knew I was an outsider, a freak. Kenneth did all he could to avoid me and Jessica couldn't look at me without sneering, I guess I reminded her of her sister too much. They favored Alison and Jason over me every time, but I love them both dearly. Or, I used to."

Spencer could hardly find her voice. "Used to?" she asked.

CeCe nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Jason. But Alison..."

Alex blinked. "You... hate Alison?"

CeCe sneered. "She used to get me in trouble when we were younger and Jessica and Kenneth always believed her over me. When she was first born, I adored her. It started when she was crying one day when Jessica was outside with Jason. I wanted to make her feel better, so I ran her a bath (that always cheered me up) and put her in. And that's when everything went to shit."

Alex snickered and Spencer elbowed her again, giving her another look.

CeCe chose to ignore this little exchange. "I accidentally put her head under the water," she continued. "Kenneth came in and he demanded I be sent to Radley. Jessica convinced him that it was an accident and all was good... for a while. By the time she was three, Ali learned that she had power over me. If I didn't go along with what she said, she'd tell Kenneth and Jessica that I was hurting her."

"So you did what she said?"

CeCe smirked. "For about a year," she responded. "Until she wanted me to hurt someone. When I refused, she slammed her hand in the door and screamed for her parents. They rushed out and she said that _I_ slammed her hand into the door. Of course, they believed her and I was shipped off to Radley."

"That was a year before I was sent there," Alex chimed in, looking CeCe in the eye. "Did you know I was there?"

The blond smiled at her. "Yeah, when I was about twelve I saw Mary's Radley file which had both of your birth certificates. I then searched around to see if one of you happened to be there as well. And lo and behold, there poor little Alex was."

Alex squinted at her. "I have seen you before," she stated. "A long time ago. You came to help me when some other kids were pushing me around." She paused before continuing, "What about Bethany Young?"

"Bethany and I were friends," CeCe replied. "Until she pushed Marion Cavanaugh off the roof at Radley and blamed it on me. Jessica paid Wilden off the cover it up." Spencer flinched, how was she going to tell Toby?

CeCe smiled brightly at Spencer. "Don't think I forgot about you. I saw how Alison treated you and the other girls and I couldn't stand it. I was so angry; she was supposed to be your _friend_ and she treated you like crap. That, that made me mad. And I was going to do something about it."

"D-Did you try to kill Ali?" Spencer blurted without thinking. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach as well as feeling extremely responsible for Ali's 'death.'

CeCe shook her head. "I was going to," she said nonchalantly. Her face suddenly scrunched up in a mixture of annoyance and rage. "but that bitch Bethany, she ruined everything. She found out Jessica was having an affair with her father, and she lost it. She stole my clothes - she knew I had out privileges - and she snuck out of Radley."

"Why did you have out privileges?" asked Alex.

"Same as you would have," answered CeCe. "I did my schoolwork and the board let me take classes at UPenn. Anyway, I ended up hitting Bethany instead of Alison. I'm not sure who hit Alison, but I know she is alive. And I'm going to kill her."

Spencer shot up. "CeCe- _Charlotte_ , don't," she urged. "I know Ali wasn't the best person, but please, just leave her alone."

"Spencer, I won't let her come back here and treat you like shit," Charlotte insisted. "In fact, we should all get away." She took both her sisters' hands. "Come with me."

Both Spencer and Alex started. " _What_?"

"I promise I won't hurt Alison if you two come with me," Charlotte clarified. "We can find Mary and I can protect you. We can be a family"

Alex eyed her suspiciously. "How do we know you're not A?" she demanded. "You could be setting us up for a trap."

Charlotte cocked an eyebrow. "Do you really think I would hurt you or Spencer?" she asked softly. "I want to keep you safe. I can't do that in Rosewood. This city's full of people who can hurt you." Her eyes narrowed. "Including the Hastings."

"I know they're not very loving, but my family isn't _bad_ ," Spencer snapped.

Again, Charlotte cocked an eyebrow. " _Really_?" she challenged.

Spencer decided to change the subject. "You know what? We need to see someone with the answers we need before we decide anything."

"Who?" asked Alex.

But Charlotte caught on. "Jessica DiLaurentis."

OoOoOo

 **What I tell you? Shit. Went. Down. Lol, I hope you liked it and please review!**


	6. FAlse LeAds

**Alexia shippers, your prayers have been answered! XD Please enjoy this chapter! I should probably be doing my schoolwork instead of writing Fanficiton, but oh well!**

OoOoOo

The walk over to the DiLaurentis home was long, awkward, and silent. The three sisters walked side-by-side with Spencer in the middle, Charlotte on her left and Alex on her right. Said brunette was silently contemplating what they were going to say. It was obvious that Jessica didn't like her. Why, she didn't quite know. All she knew was that the feeling was mutual.

They arrived at the large house and immediately spotted the older woman tending to her roses (as usual). Upon spotting them, she plastered a glaringly obvious fake smile. "Spencer-" she began, but cut herself off upon seeing who she was with. Her faced turned confused as she stared, then stony as her lips formed a straight line. "What's going on here?" Her voice was short and demanding.

Charlotte laughed maniacally and Spencer was suddenly reminded of all the years she and Alex spent in Radley. "Wow, some way to welcome your _nieces_."

Jessica started, surprised that they had that information. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered to Charlotte. "I've never seen you before in my life."

Charlotte moved forward threateningly and Alex and Spencer both pulled her back, giving the woman a look. "Mrs. Di, we have a few questions," spoke Spencer, trying not to cause an argument.

Jessica looked around before sighing and taking off her gloves. "Why don't we go inside?" she suggested in a sickeningly sweet tone. She walked towards the front door and the sister had no choice but to follow.

OoOoOo

As they all sat down in the living room, there was an uncomfortable silence. What were they supposed to say? Alex was the first to speak up, "Let's cut to the chase; why are you always sleeping with other people's husbands?"

" _Alex_ ," both Spencer and Charlotte hissed. But Spencer couldn't help but grin; that was something Hanna would say.

"What?"

"What she meant was," Spencer amended. "what's your relationship with our... mother?" It was hard referring to someone she had never even met as her mother.

Jessica sighed. "My sister has issues," she revealed. "Mental issues. She was pregnant to times while she was in Radley. Obviously, she was unfit to raise a baby. We didn't know who your father was, Charlotte, when you were born, so Kenneth and I took you in. Mary knew that Peter was your father, Spencer and Alex, so he and Veronica took you in."

Charlotte crossed her arms. "That doesn't answer the question," she snapped.

"Honestly, I haven't talked to my sister in years," Jessica attempted. "I have no specific feelings regarding her."

"Bull," called Alex, her fists clenched at her sides. "Her Radley file said that you allowed the doctors to give her _shock therapy_. Why? Was she prettier? Smarter? Were those the reasons why you let her suffer like that? If that doesn't say, 'salty bitch,' I don't know what will."

" _Alexandra Hastings._ "

Alex held her hands up in surrender. "Fine, I'll chill." She leaned back into the couch, her arms crossed.

"Mary is insane," Jessica claimed. "and I would advise the three of you to stay away from her."

Spencer twitched, her hand gripping the arm of the couch. "You know, everyone keeps saying that, but no one's actually given me proof. Yeah, I know about the child she supposedly 'murdered,' but I want to hear it from _her_." Honestly, why was everyone being so difficult when it came to the subject of Mary Drake? All she wanted was the truth.

Jessica glared viciously at the girl. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were just like her," she spat.

Spencer flinched and Charlotte immediately got defensive. "What's that supposed to mean?" the blond demanded.

"I saw the two of you that night," Jessica revealed. "You and Alison. Arguing." She leaned closer to the brunette threateningly. "What did you do to my daughter?"

" _Nothing_ ," Spencer insisted. "We had an argument, we made up, and we went back to the barn. I _never_ hurt Ali." God, why did everyone think that she and Ali hated each other? They butt heads, sure, but they loved each other. They were almost like sisters.

Jessica scoffed. "Oh, please. I know all about how you bullied her before she went missing."

Charlotte and Alex looked at each other before they both burst into laughter. "Spencer?" Charlotte managed in between laughs. "Bully _Ali_? God, I knew you were full of crap, but _jeez_!"

"I hate to break it to you, lady, but your daughter was the bitchiest bitch in Rosewood," continued Alex. "Even when we were five, she did nothing but bully everyone, even adults."

Charlotte suddenly stopped laughing and cocked an eyebrow, placing a protective arm around Spencer's shoulders. "Oh, and you ever talk to my sister like that again, I'll cut your tongue out," she added.

Jessica's eyes narrowed. "Once a killer, always a killer."

Charlotte stood up fast. " _I didn't kill her_!" she practically screeched. "That was Bethany and you know it!"

Spencer tugged her back onto the couch. "Char, calm down," she said soothingly. "We know you're not a killer."

"I think it's time the three of you leave."

Charlotte kicked down a nearby lamp. "Believe me, we were just leaving," she snapped. She took both Spencer and Alex's arms. "Come on, we'll fine Mary ourselves." With that, she dragged the two out of her childhood house.

OoOoOo

"That could have gone... a lot worse," Alex pointed out.

Spencer grimaced. "It could have gone a lot better too. We have absolutely _nothing_." She nervously bit her lip, a terrifying thought coming to her head. "You guys don't think that I hurt Ali, do you?" Her voice was quiet and fragile. Obviously, someone tried to hurt her or she wouldn't be running. What if it _was_ her?

Charlotte gave her an affectionate squeeze. "Of course not," she assured her. "Spencer Hastings, you are incapable of hurting a fly."

Alex placed her hand on her shoulder. "Why?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. "Do _you_ think you did?"

Spencer shrugged. "That summer... was hard," she revealed. "I felt so much pressure from my parents and living up to Melissa that I..." She took a shuddering breath. "I started speeding."

Both Charlotte and Alex gasped. "Oh, Spence..." whispered the former.

Alex embraced her. "Spence, that's really dangerous," she uttered into her twin's ear.

Spencer nestled into the crook of her sister's neck. "I know," she murmured quietly. "I-I just wanted to be good enough for them."

Charlotte kissed the top of her head. "Spencer, you are perfect the way you are," she insisted. "You shouldn't have to change for anyone, especially not the people who are supposed to love you for you."

Spencer found herself tearing up at the gesture. Neither Melissa nor her parents had never shown her that type of affection. Now these girls, one who's she only known for about three weeks and the other she's only known for a few days, were making her feel so loved. "Thank you..." She pulled away, wiping furiously at her face. "Now, what do we do now?"

Charlotte sighed. "I want to find Mary, but you both need to finish school." She smiled, ruffling both of their hair affectionately. "Then, you can both go to college anywhere you want. We could go to England, France, Spain, wherever you want."

"My parents want me to go to UPenn..."

Charlotte cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "Where do _you_ want to go?"

Spencer shrugged. "UPenn's kind of always been my goal..."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Do you even _want_ to be a lawyer?" she demanded, knowing exactly what Peter and Veronica have drilled in her head.

Spencer's eyes shifted. "Well... no. Not really. I thought I did, but after all this mess with A is over, I kind of want to become a detective."

Alex's eyes lit up. " _Really_?" she squealed. "Oh, Spence, you would be an _amazing_ detective!"

Charlotte smiled at the sight. "You two should get home," she suggested, kissing both of them on the forehead. "Meet me at the boutique after school tomorrow, we'll talk then." Spencer and Alex both nodded in agreement before making their way back to their house.

OoOoOo

Spencer was tense as she watched the brunette walk through the halls. "I can't believe they let her back out so soon," she hissed. Of course, they couldn't have kept her there forever, but still. But as she saw the way the other students shunned her, Spencer felt a pang of sadness. She couldn't help but feel responsible for Mona's misery. If she and the other girls hadn't helped Ali exclude her, she would have never became A.

Alex, on the other hand, didn't dare take her eyes of Mona. "If she lays a finger on you, I'm going to kill her," she promised.

"Alex," scolded Spencer.

"Spence, she tried to _kill_ you!" Alex reminded her. " _And_ she's starting the game up again!"

Spencer looked at Mona, then back at Alex before striding over to the small brunette with a smile. "Hello, Mona," she greeted brightly. "Welcome back."

Mona smiled back at her. "Spencer. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

Mona shrugged. "Could be better."

Spencer leaned in closer, not trying to look mean or menacing. "Mona, I believe in second chances and I get why you did what you did, but you listen to me and listen good. If you hurt Hanna, Emily, or Aria again, I won't be so forgiving. So I'll give you one chance, abandon the Game and this new partner of yours or you'll have me to deal with." She leaned away and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Do we understand each other?"

Mona gave her a forced smile this time. "Perfectly." With that, she sauntered away.

OoOoOo

Later that afternoon, Alex and Spencer were doing homework in the boutique while Charlotte worked. Well, Spencer was doing homework. Alex was looking up dazedly at the ceiling. Charlotte peered at the younger twin curiously. "What's wrong with her?" she asked Spencer.

Spencer grinned. "She's in _love,_ " she teased.

Alex snapped out of her trance and threw a pen at her sister. "Shut up," she snapped.

Charlotte's grin matched Spencer's as she strode over to them. "Ooh, do tell," she urged.

"Well, it happened like this."

* * *

 _Alex cursed as she maneuvered her way through the crowded hallways. God, this place was worse then Radley at lunch time. Unsurprisingly, she was soon knocked down onto the hard tile floor. "Fuck..." she groaned, half in pain and half in annoyance. High school was such dangerous, uncharted territory and she had no idea how to navigate it._

 _"Oh, god, I'm really sorry, Alex!"_

 _Alex pulled herself up. "That's alright," she assured the person who bumped into her. "I-" She stopped short at the girl in front of her. Of course, she had seen the girl - who was one of Spencer's friends - many times. But... wow. Have her eyes always been the big? Has her hair always been that long and shiny? Has she always been so... beautiful?_

 _Aria didn't seem to notice her shocked state. "I'm so clumsy, let me make it up to you!" she insisted. "You up for a coffee at The Brew tomorrow?" Alex nodded numbly. "Great! See you then!" She walked off and Alex couldn't stop herself from staring after her._

 _Unfortunately for her, Spencer had seen the whole thing._

* * *

"Aw!" cooed Charlotte. "That is so adorable! My sister's got a crush!"

"I do _not_!"

"Do too!" argued Spencer.

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Alex realized what she just said. "Wait-!"

Spencer smirked victoriously. "I knew it!" she stated loudly. "You have a crush on Aria!"

Alex's face turned bright red. "Fine," she admitted begrudgingly. "I guess I do have a crush on her."

"Yes!" Spencer cheered, getting close to her sister's face. "Alex, you have to save her from her predator boyfriend!" Honestly, Ezra and Aria had been a little cute in the beginning, but now the full implication of how wrong it was had hit her. She'd much rather have her best friend with her sister.

Alex blinked. "...what?"

"She's dating our old English teacher," Spencer explained. "Now you two are my OTP!" Great, she was beginning to sound like Hanna. Charlotte grinned as the two continued to bicker. She had a feeling she was going to love her new sister.

OoOoOo

 **...I may or may not have a secret soft spot for Alexia. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please, do review! (Reviews = Love) Oh, and I really hate Jessica. Does it show?**


	7. ChAsing Ali

**Hi everyone! Wow, it's been a while, huh? Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Alex groaned as she dragged herself to answer the door. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" she snapped irritably, cursing the fact that Radley had made her a light sleeper. She didn't quite appreciate being woken up at seven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. She opened the door only for her eyes to meet bright baby blue ones. She scowled and attempted to slam the door in his face.

Toby, however, stuck his foot in the door. "Alex, listen-" he began.

Alex pulled the door open so hard it almost fell off the handle. "No, _you_ listen," she hissed, getting in his face. "You can't just leave every time you and Spencer have a disagreement. That's not how a relationship works." She had seen what Toby being gone had done to Spencer and she didn't like it. Her sister had been an absolute mess.

Toby crossed his arms. "I was trying to _protect_ her," he insisted, quickly losing his patience with this twin. He knew Spencer better than her friends, better than her parents even. And he definitely knew her more than some long-lost twin sister who just showed up two months ago. He didn't trust Alex at all. And with the information he gathered, he's come to the conclusion that she may, in fact, be A.

Alex was about to retaliate when Spencer descended down the stairs. "Alex, who's at the-?" She froze when she saw the man in the doorway. After a few seconds, her face immediately brightened. " _TOBY_!" She then proceeded to launch herself into his arms.

Toby embraced her tightly, obviously not wanting to let her go. "I missed you, Spence," he murmured into her hair.

"I missed you too," whispered Spencer, close to tears. A month without him had been hell. "Never leave me for that long again."

"I don't plan to." Toby saw the warning look Alex gave him over Spencer's shoulder before she retreated upstairs.

Spencer pulled away. "What were you and Alex talking about?" she asked curiously, picking up on her twin's venomous mood. Her look-a-like was usually much more laidback (not particularly _happy_ , but also not easily angered).

"She doesn't like me," Toby said bluntly. With all the secrets he was keeping from her at the moment, he didn't want to have to lie to her more than he had to.

Spencer seemed genuinely surprised by this. "Why do you think that?" She hadn't noticed any animosity between the two. Not when he had been in Rosewood, anyway.

"I think she's jealous," he speculated. He grinned smugly. "because you love me more than her."

Spencer snickered and playfully shoved him. "Come on, lover boy," she teased, leading him into the house. "You can tell me all about what you've been doing these last couple of weeks over breakfast." Toby followed her dutifully, trying to enjoy the limited moments with her he would have left. Because once she found out the truth, she'd never want to see him again.

OoOoOo

"Did you tell your friends about Mary?" asked Alex as she and Spencer sat in the boutique doing their homework after hours while Charlotte worked. It had become a sort of tradition between the three sisters.

Spencer gave her a look. "Are you joking?" she asked incredulously, careful not to use the words 'crazy' or 'insane.' "They'll totally freak." She was ashamed to admit it, but Spencer was afraid that her friends wouldn't understand the situation. While they were her best friends in the world, Hanna, Aria, and Emily always made decisions with their hearts and not their heads. Completely different from how Charlotte, Alex, and herself went about life. Even though Alex was very emotional, she was extremely smart and thought almost exactly like Spencer.

"You're not wrong," Charlotte pointed out. "I've seen those three. Funny how every time they think someone close to you could be A, you investigate. But when you suggest that someone close to them could be working against the four of you, with good reason too, they're quick to jump down your throat." She scowled to herself; some friends those were.

Spencer blinked. "Have you been spying on us?" she demanded.

Charlotte crossed her arms unapologetically. "I do it out of love," she claimed.

Alex rolled her eyes, deciding to change the subject. "Do we have any idea on who Mona's partner could be?"

Spencer pursed her lips. "Ali?" she suggested quietly. "We know she's alive. Why wouldn't she come home unless she had something to hide? If everyone thinks she's dead, she can control the game from afar, like a ghost."

Charlotte nodded. "That's possible," she agreed. "But she could be hiding because someone in Rosewood tried to kill her."

"But _who_?" questioned Alex. "A lot of people wanted Alison dead. And I mean _a lot_ , even adults. But who in this town is crazy enough to actually go through with killing someone?"

"Mona," answered Spencer and Charlotte immediately.

"Maybe. Anyone else?"

Spencer pursed her lips. "Do you think that this new A and Ali's 'murderer' are two different people?" she thought aloud. She had always had a feeling Alison was alive, even when they had found her (actually Bethany's) body. It never truly felt like she was gone. She knew what losing someone felt like (Taylor, Melissa's unborn baby for example), and she had never felt that, not even at the blonde's funeral.

Alex stood up suddenly, making her sisters jump. "That's _it_!" she damn near shouted. "I came back to this hell hole to protect you, Spencer, not shoot darts in the dark! We have to find Alison and force the truth out of the bitch."

"Easier said than done, Alexandra," chided Charlotte. "She's stayed hidden for this long, even with the police after her before they found Bethany's body. Bitch knows what she's doing. We have no idea where she is."

Spencer bit her lip. "No," she agreed. "but I know someone who just might."

"Who?" asked the other two in unison.

"Noel Kahn."

* * *

 _Spencer groaned as she tried to make her way through the thick book. It was a difficult read, even for her. She was about to give up and just go home when..._

 _Noel was arguing with someone on the phone. "I can't keep lying for you, Al-!" He stopped short and Spencer froze. Was he about to say Alison? "Right, right, I'm sorry. I know it's dangerous." He looked around (quite suspiciously, she might add) and Spencer quickly ducked. "No, there's no one here. The library's empty." He was quiet. "Alright, I'll bring it to you tonight. Bye." He left as if nothing happened._

 _Spencer, on the other hand, was hyperventilating. What the hell just happened?  
_

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" asked Alex. That was proof, Alison DiLaurentis was alive. And she could very well be A. It wasn't like the bitch didn't have it in her to do so; she was a horrible person.

Spencer shrugged. "I forgot," she said honestly. "I was trying to cram for a test and it slipped my mind. Sorry."

Charlotte waved it off. "Don't worry about it," she assured her sister, patting the younger girl's shoulder. "What matters now is finding Kahn and beating the truth from his sorry little ass." The other two stared at her blankly. "What? No one helps evil blond bitches hurt my little sisters and gets away with it, you can count on that."

"Alison's barely spoken three words to me," Alex reminded her. "and I've never gotten a text from A."

"Doesn't mean I can't protect you."

"So, we'll confront Noel tomorrow and see what he knows," Spencer decided. "Hopefully, he'll lead us to Ali." She prayed that her friend, if alive, wasn't A. She didn't think she would be able to handle it.

OoOoOo

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Charlotte asked, looking at the run down building in disgust as the three girls approached it. She found it hard to believe that dainty, snobby Alison would reside here of all places. "What if he sent us on a wild goose chase?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "You really think Noel would lie to us after you threatened to shove a mannequin hand up his ass? Which was extremely unnecessary by the way."

Charlotte shrugged unapologetically (she seemed to do that a lot). "He talked didn't he?"

"I still can't believe you took his phone," Spencer said to the other brunette.

Alex smirked, pulling out said device. "Now he can't call her to warn her we're coming."

"What if he already has her number memorized?"

Alex looked at her twin in disbelief. "No teenager has phone numbers memorized, Spencer. Not even you. And if you don't, Kahn sure as hell doesn't."

Spencer sighed and opened the door, knowing that if she knocked Ali wouldn't answer. "Ali?" she called, stepping in. "Are you here?"

"Long time, no see, Spence."

OoOoOo

"Alison," breathed Spencer. She didn't go to hug her nor did she do something drastic like slap her. She was just frozen.

Ali smirked. "Did you miss me?" she asked in a very Ali way. Yet, she was different. She didn't seem malicious or vindictive. She looked genuinely happy to see her best friend.

"I don't know whether to hug you or slap you," admitted Spencer, definitely something Hanna would say.

Ali held her arms out. "I could really use a hug right now," she confessed. Spencer grinned widely and practically ran into her friend's arms. The two embraced tightly, having not touched each other in over two years.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Spence." The blond pulled away, then looked at the other two in confusion. "CeCe?"

Charlotte's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's Charlotte to you," she snarled.

Alison's eyes widened. "Shit," she hissed.

"Maybe we should talk," suggested Spencer, ready to pull Charlotte of Ali if need be.

OoOoOo

"Ali, why didn't you tell us you were alive?" Spencer asked as the four of them sat down together, hurt shining in her brown eyes. "We've been here for you the whole time, why didn't you trust enough enough to reach out to us? Instead, you let us believe you were dead for two years. _Two years_ , Alison. Do you know how upset we were? How upset _Emily_ was?"

Alison at least had the decency to look guilty. "I'm so sorry, Spence. But there was no one I could trust. My mom, she... buried me alive."

Spencer's eyes went wide. " _What_?"

Alex scowled. "Crazy old bitch," she muttered, earning a jab from her both sisters.

"Why would she do that?" pondered Charlotte. Alison was always the favorite child between them and Jason. Why would Jessica bury her alive? It made no sense. Unless she was covering for someone...

"She kept saying over and over again, 'What have you done,'" Alison continued, beginning to tear up. "I guess she was trying to cover for whoever _did_ kill me. I tried to tell her I was alive, but I couldn't talk or move."

"Then how did you escape?"

"Mrs. Grunwald," answered Ali, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "She used to be a mother at Cicero College. That summer when I was getting those A messages, she was helping me to figure out who it was. She's psychic you know. That's how she knew where I was and came to pull me out of the ground. When she brought me to the hospital, though, I ran away."

Spencer realized something. "Are you the one who pushed Ian off the tower?" she asked. There was no way Mona had done, Mona _hated_ her.

Alison smiled and nodded. "I wasn't about to let him kill you. We're family after all."

"So you knew that Mary Drake was my mother?"

Ali shook her head. "Not until recently," she answered. "but you and I share a brother, that makes us sisters. Well, to me it does. But I am glad your mom's my mom's sister, that makes us cousins." She smiled. "You've always been like a sister to me anyway, you know. Speaking of sisters... can you explain why mine is sitting next to you?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I'm not your _sister_ , Alison," she spat. "I'm your cousin, Mary Drake's my mother as well. I'm Spence's half sister."

"And I'm her twin," added Alex.

"I can see that," retorted Alison. She could tell that Alex and Charlotte weren't as happy as Spencer was to see her. That didn't matter anyway. She didn't care what two family rejects thought about her. She mentally berated herself for that; she was trying to be a nicer person, but it was hard sometimes. "I'm just wondering where you've been for the last... forever."

"The Hastings sent me to Radley when I was little," said Alex. "Apparently, when things get too rough, Radley's the way to go."

Spencer took Alison's hand in hers. "Ali, come back with us," she pleaded. "We miss you."

Alison looked wary. "Spence..."

" _Please_ ," begged Spencer. "Don't you want to come home."

Alison's blue eyes met Spencer's brown ones and she sighed. She missed Spencer and the rest of her friends so much that she just couldn't say no. "Alright," she agreed. "I'll come home."

OoOoOo

 **So, how was it? I just took my midterms a few minutes ago and I had some free time so I thought I'd update for you guys. Please review!**


	8. ConfrontAtions

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter eight. Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

As soon as Spencer walked into Hanna's house, she was immediately tackled to the ground. " _Spencer_!" shouted all three girls in relief. They all clung to her, as if she would vanish if they let her go. Emily, Aria, and Hanna each started blabbing incoherent nonsense about how worried they had been when she didn't answer her phone and how tempted they were to go to the police.

Spencer felt a twinge of guilt. With all this A stuff, her disappearing like that was bound to cause a panic. "I'm sorry I didn't call you guys," she said. "But if you get off me, I have a surprise for you."

The three of them stopped and stood up, looking at her suriously. "A surprise?" asked Aria.

"What is it?" added Hanna.

Spencer grinned and turned behind her. "Come on in, Ali."

Ali walked into the house, waving to the other three. "Hi, girls," she greeted. "Did you miss me?"

Emily's eyes went wide. "...Alison?"

Ali approached the brunette. "Hey, Em," she uttered quietly.

Suddenly, Emily was filled with rage and she promptly slapped Alison across the face. "You're such a _bitch_!" she screeched. "You made us think you' were dead for almost three years! _THREE YEARS, ALISON_!"

Spencer gaped, surprised at her usually sweet friend. A must have had a worse effect on them than they thought. " _Emily_!" she scolded, ready to intervene if things escalated.

Alison held up a hand to stop her. "It's okay, Spence," she assured. "I deserved it." She knew she had hurt Emily the most, even before she disappeared. She had honestly expected much worse.

"Yeah, you did," Hanna agreed. She grinned and pulled Alison into a hug. "but since Emily slapped you, I guess I should be the one to hug you."

Alison smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks, Han."

Aria pulled Spencer aside. "Okay, what the hell have _you_ been up to?" she demanded.

"Noel was talking to her on the phone the other day," explained Spencer. "So Alex and I tracked him down and forced him to tell us where she was hiding. We found her and here we are."

Aria considered this before moving towards Alison. "I'm glad you're okay," she began. "but you owe us some answers."

Ali nodded. "Yes, I do," she agreed.

OoOoOo

"Your mother buried you alive?" asked Emily in shock. "Why would she do that?"

"Bitch is crazy," Hanna decided.

"We think she's covering for someone," Spencer told them.

"Jason?" guessed Aria.

Spencer sincerely hoped it wasn't him. "It's a possibility. Why would you bury one kid unless you were covering for another? But I really don't think Jason did it. I mean, why would he?"

Ali shifted nervously. "Well-"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we know you screwed him over. You screwed everyone over, but Jason was always drunk that summer. I doubt he would have been able to walk straight let alone hit you over the head, especially at night. So, it begs the question. Anymore secret relatives we should know about, Ali?"

Ali shrugged. "Not that I know of."

Spencer sighed, standing up. "Look, it's been a long day for everyone, especially us. I really need to sleep on things and my parents will freak if I'm not home soon. Ali, you need a ride?"

Alison nodded, also standing up. "Yeah, let's go." She waved to her other three friends. "Bye, guys."

OoOoOo

"They're never gonna forgive me," stated Ali once she and Spencer were alone in the car. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I thought I could outsmart A, beat him or her or it. But I was wrong. This A's dangerous, Spence. More dangerous than Mona or even Jenna ever will be."

"They'll come around," Spencer assured her. "They're just... confused. And angry."

"Mostly angry."

Spencer grinned. "They'll get over it. For now, you, Charlotte, Alex, and I need to investigate this new A. For one, what's his/her/its connection to you? Why does this person want you dead and us to suffer?"

"Spence, I know you don't want to hear this, but I think it's Charlotte. She admitted to being there and my mom would cover for her if she thought she murdered someone. I mean, look at Toby's mom. She paid off Wilden just to make sure Charlotte didn't take the blame."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Of course you do, but I don't think it is. You weren't there, Ali. You didn't see Charlotte's face when she talked to me. She didn't do it, but someone else did. And we need to find out who."

Ali knew she wasn't going to win this argument, so she simply leaned back in her seat. "So what about you, then?" she asked.

Spencer kept her eyes glued to the road. "What _about_ me?"

"Aren't you mad at me too?"

Spencer finally spared her blond friend a glance. "No, not really," she answered. "I'm just glad you're back." She hesitantly took the other girl's hand in her own in what she hoped was a reassuring way. "We're family now, remember?" Family. Alison was family now. Just like Alex and Charlotte. Just like Melissa and Jason. Alison might just be her cousin, but family was family.

Alison's lips turned upwards as she curled her fingers around her cousin's hand and squeezed reassuringly. "Right, family." She lowered her head. "Spence, I have to tell you something and I need you to not hate me." She couldn't keep this from her, not anymore. No more secrets.

Spencer grinned. "Ali, if I didn't hate you back then, there's literally no possible way for me to hate you now."

Alison managed to match her grin. "I did a DNA test a while ago because some things just weren't adding up in my head... Spencer, Peter is my biological father."

" _What_?"

OoOoOo

Spencer burst into her father's study, her eyebrows scrunched together in fury and Alison in tow behind her. " _You_!" she screeched. "You are a disgusting, vile, piece of-!" The blond beside her nudged her, making her shut her mouth before she said something she might regret. "I can't believe you, Dad! I just don't understand how you live with yourself!"

Peter blinked. "Spencer, what are you talking about?"

Spencer looked even more enraged. "Gee, Dad, I don't know! Let's see! Jason, me, Alex, _and_ Ali! That's four, Dad. _Four_!"

Peter looked at Alison like he was looking at a ghost. "Alison... you're alive?"

"I am," responded Alison.

"Yeah, and apparently she's your _daughter_!"

Peter had the decency to look guilty. "I-I didn't know..." Of course, he had been suspicious when Jessica ended up pregnant, but she had assured him that the baby was Kenneth's, not his.

"How many times are you gonna do this to Mom?" Spencer screeched.

"Spencer-"

Spencer shook her head. "I don't want to hear your excuses. Come on, Ali. Let's go." The two girls left, leaving the man behind them to ponder his (very poor) life decisions.

OoOoOo

"Spence."

Spencer looked over to her boyfriend. "Hmm?" She was still so glad that he was back, she hated it when they fought. He was the only one she knew she could always depend on in this world. "What's up?"

Toby tucked her hair behind her ears, pressing a kiss to her forehead and wrapping his arms around her. "You seem stressed."

Spencer groaned, leaning in to the touch. "I am," she admitted. "Everything with Alex and having Alison back..." She shook her head. "I'm glad she's home, but I just wish-" She cut herself off when something caught her eye. She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, leaning out of her boyfriend's embrace and sitting up to her full height.

Toby looked confused. "Spence? Spence, what is it?"

Spencer's eyes widened as she yanked his dresser drawer open and pulled out a laminated card with his picture and the name _E. Lamb_ on it. " _What the hell is this_?" she hissed.

Toby flinched at her tone and held out a hand towards her. "Spencer-"

Spencer could barely register what was going on as she brought up a hand to slap him. " _Don't_ ," she snapped. "I don't want to hear a damn thing you have to say! Do you think I'm an idiot? I know someone partnered up with Mona when she was at Radley and you had a doctor's pass!" She didn't know she was crying until she felt the burning sensation in her eyes. "What, have you been A this whole time? Is that why you were trying to pin the blame on Alex?"

"Spencer..."

Spencer's eyes flashed with realization. "You've hated us this entire time, haven't you? Ever since Ali got you sent to reform school, you've been plotting against us!" It felt like her heart was being ripped out as she caught the one person she loved more than anything plotting against her.

Toby suddenly gripped her shoulders, pinning her to the wall. " _Spencer, stop talking_ ," he hissed at her. She was about to scream herself raw at him when he kissed her passionately. He gently cradled her face with his hands, as if she could break at the simplest of touches. He pulled away, leaving her breathless and flustered. "Let me explain."

Spencer was panting, but her brown eyes looked at him expectantly. "Talk," she ordered.

Toby sighed in relied; she was giving him a chance. "Mona was leaving Radley long before they released her," he revealed. "You remember that week I left? She confronted me. She said that something could happen to you if I didn't work with her. So I agreed. I just wanted to protect you."

"Toby..." She suddenly felt like such an ungrateful bitch, yelling at and accusing him like that when all he wanted to do was keep her safe. How could she have doubted the love Toby, of all people, harbored for her?

Toby brought her in for a tight hug. "Spencer, I love you more than anyone in the world, you know that right?"

Spencer hesitantly nodded. "I know. And I love you too." She frowned. "Toby... you're putting yourself in danger for me. _Again_. I can't let you do that."

Toby kissed her lightly on the lips. "I want to," he insisted. "This has gone on long enough."

Spencer seemed to think about this before smirking. "Toby, we have the advantage now..."

"What do you mean?"

She turned to him, he eyes alight with something he'd never seen before. "Don't you see? This is part of Mona's plan! She's trying to break me, she probably wanted to have this whole big show of breaking my heart! Part of A's torture! But I know now, we have the upper hand for once! And..." She glanced at him. "a spy on the inside."

Toby smiled at her. "That we do," he agreed.

"We'll need to set a date," rambled Spencer. "Something that Mona think will devastate me."

"Our anniversary?" suggested Toby. "I know it should be a special day for us, but..."

Spencer nodded in agreement. "No, you're right. Mona has to buy this. So, on our anniversary, I'll 'discover' your ID badge."

Toby handed her a key with an 'A' attached to it. "Here, put this in your kitchen drawer. I'll be 'looking' for it there, but you'll have it in you hand behind me when I show up."

"You should be wearing a black hoodie," decided Spencer. "Full 'A' gear. I'll have to slap you again." She looked sheepish. "Sorry."

Toby shrugged. "I'll be fine," he assured her. He then pulled her in close. "I love you."

Spencer buried her face in his chest. "I love you too." She pulled away, looking into his baby blue eyes. "If we fail... you could be killed."

"We won't," Toby insisted. "And we'll finally bring down A."

Spencer nodded. "Once and for all."

OoOoOo

 **This chapter was... bad. I feel like I kind of rushed through it... but whatever. I hoped you all liked it anyway. Please review!**


	9. Welcome to the Dollhouse, LAdies

**Welcome to chapter nine! Now, be warned, there is slight Spona, but it's one-sided. No need to worry Spoby fans! Anyway, please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Spencer and Alex glanced between the two blondes nervously. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," whispered the former to her twin. She loved both Ali and Charlotte and they had to end the game, but even she had to admit it wasn't wise to have the two in the same room together. "They look like they're about to rip each other's hair out."

Alex shrugged. "If Melissa and I have to live in the same house, they can stay in the same room for an hour," she reasoned.

Spencer nodded in understanding, realizing how similar the two situations were. Charlotte was Alex, the one sent to Radley, Ali was Melissa, the one who got their sibling sent to Radley, and she was Jason, the one stuck in the middle. She awkwardly cleared her throat. "Okay, so what do we know about this A?" she asked the group.

Charlotte tore her gaze away from Ali to look at the brunette. "They visited Mona at Radley," she chimed in.

Ali also managed to stop glaring at the other blond. "They have some sort of vendetta against me," she added.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't?" she muttered, only to receive a swift kick to the ankle by her twin. "They seem to have a connection to our family in particular."

Spencer wrote all of that down on her notepad and sighed. "That's it, isn't it?" In a burst of frustration, she flung her notebook across the room. "We are _never_ going to figure this out, are we?" It was then that there was an urgent knocking on the door, confusing them all. "Um... I'll get it, I guess..." She got up from her seat and towards the door, opening it. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

There, standing in her doorway soaking wet and looking terrified, was Mona Vanderwaal.

OoOoOo

As soon as the others had saw Mona, everything went to hell.

Charlotte was the first to react, yanking Spencer behind her and pinning the small brunette against the wall. "You have five seconds to tell me what the hell you're doing here," she hissed out. Alex had grabbed a rather large kitchen knife to defend herself (and Spencer if need be) and Ali looked ready to fling the nearest object she could (which happened to be a glass) find at the brunette's head.

Spencer was beginning to wonder if she was the only reasonable one. "Hey, that's _enough_!" she shouted at her sisters, making them all stop to look at her. "Charlotte, let her go."

Charlotte looked aghast at the very thought. "But Spence-"

Spencer's eyes narrowed. "Let her go," she repeated.

Charlotte sighed and released the brunette, but didn't dare to take her eyes off her. "I'm watching you."

Spencer sighed and made her way to Mona. "Now, why are you here?" she asked. Mona looked at her with tear-filled eyes before grabbing the taller brunette to her and crying into her chest. Spencer was surprised, but awkwardly pat her hair in a way she hoped was reassuring. "I, uh... Alex, why don't you make some tea?"

OoOoOo

"T-Thank you," Mona stuttered at Spencer handed her the teacup.

Spencer nodded and sat down across from her, crossing her arms. "You're welcome." This was beyond awkward for her, but Mona was here and didn't seem to have any weapons on her. "So... why are you here?" She hoped her tone was gentle.

Mona sniffled. "Y-You were right," she admitted. "I-I should've given up the g-game. This new A... she's _crazy_." At the other girl's look, she clarified, "I mean, she's even _crazier_ than me."

Spencer perked up at that. "She? A is a girl?"

Mona nodded. "Yeah, and she's blond." She looked down shamefully. "She visited me at Radley wearing a red coat. I can't remember her face, but I think she had blue eyes."

Feared gripped Spencer's stomach. Blond hair and blue eyes... she knew three people off the top of her head with blond hair and blue eyes. Namely, Hanna, Ali, and Charlotte. Now, there was no possible way Hanna was A, right? Still, she and Mona had been awfully close. Was it possible that Hanna, her adorable, ditzy best friend, was in fact the evil mastermind behind everything?

Spencer shook her head. Now, she was beginning to think that crazy ran in the family because that was ridiculous. Hanna wouldn't hurt a fly. Ali and Charlotte on the other hand...

Ali had always been dangerous and cunning. She knew everything about everyone, she knew what to say and how to make it hurt. And she had been (and probably still was) an expert at digging up dirt on people. And Charlotte... Well, she didn't really know Charlotte like she did Ali. All she knew was that this woman was, apparently, her sister and wanted to protect her.

At least this cleared something up for her. Alex had brown eyes and hair, just as she herself did. She was safe.

Spencer mulled this over before speaking, "Mona, why are you here and not at Hanna's?" she asked softly. She had been positive Mona hated her most (besides Ali) out of all their group. And she obviously cared for Hanna.

Mona suddenly blushed fiercely and looked uncomfortable. "Because Hanna wouldn't be able to help me like you," she lied. Yes, Spencer was exceedingly smart, but that wasn't why she was here.

Spencer gazed at her, concerned. Of course, Mona was far from her favorite person, but it was partly her fault she was the way she was. The least she could do was show her common courtesy. "Hey, are you alright?" She gently placed her hand on the girl's forehead, noticing how warm it felt. "I think you might've gotten sick from the storm."

Mona blushed harder and tried not to make eye contact. "I'm, um, fine." She gently pushed her hand away. "Spencer, I really am sorry. I didn't want the game to go so far, I was just sick of always being degraded by Alison. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys. You were just as much as victims as the rest of us, just in a different way."

Spencer nodded in understanding. "I get it, I guess. I don't forgive you, but I accept your apology." Mona smiled and was about to say something, when their phones went off at the same time. They both gasped as they saw Hanna, Aria, and Emily standing dangerously close to the edge of the bell tower Ian had almost thrown Spencer off last year.

 _The two of you are supposed to be so smart, yet you can't even keep track of your friends. You want them back? Get here before midnight or else.  
Kisses, -A_

OoOoOo

Spencer, Mona, and Alison (who had gotten a similar text) made their way towards the church. "This is obviously a trap," stated the blond. "A has three of us, why wouldn't he want to complete his collection?"

"She," corrected Mona. "and what choice do we have? We either go or let Hanna, Emily, and Aria die."

Alison glared at the small brunette. "And why exactly are you here, Mona?" she snapped. "You're on the A-team. Hell, you _invented_ the A-Team. For all we know, you set up that message."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Ali, _don't_. Mona got the text too, she's coming with us. Our priority right now is getting back the girls. So let's focus on that, okay?" Mona smirked and Ali just glared even more viciously. As they got to the church doors, Spencer glanced at the girls beside her. "Are we ready?" Alison and Mona nodded, so Spencer pushed open the door to the church, bracing herself for what was to come.

Instantly, a white gas filled the room and rendered the three teenagers unconscious.

OoOoOo

Charlotte tapped her foot impatiently. "That's it," she decided, standing up. It had been an hour and the three of them still weren't back. "They've been gone too long. I knew trusting Mona _and_ Alison was a bad idea! And did you see the way she was looking at her!?" Her protective big sister instincts were going off and she was more than a little on edge.

Alex looked at her questioningly. "How was she looking at her?" she asked.

"Like a lovesick fool!" complained Charlotte. "I always thought she focused more on Spencer than the others!" She shook her head. "She could be taking my little sister's virginity right now!"

Alex's jaw dropped. " _Charlotte_!" she scolded, then shook her head. "God, you're worse than me. Besides, Spencer already lost her virginity to Toby."

Charlotte's face scrunched up. "Ew," she muttered in disgust. She looked like she wanted to say more, but both sisters' phones went off at the same time, making them both look at each other warily before checking them.

 _I've finally won. Say goodbye to your sister, ladies. She's mine now  
Kisses, -A_

Charlotte and Alex both looked at their phones, then at each other before simultaneously throwing their phones in different directions. " _DAMN IT_!" they both screeched, looking fairly similar.

OoOoOo

"Spencer. Spencer, wake up."

Spencer opened her eyes to meet Mona's and groaned. "Mona?" she asked, wondering why the girl was standing over her. "Where are we? What... what happened?" She remembered walking up to the church, but that was it. She couldn't recall anything past that. It didn't take her long to realize that she was only in her bra and underwear, much to her embarrassment. At least she wasn't the only one.

"Apparently, A traded the girls for us," piped up Ali from across the small, bright white room. She crawled over and handed Spencer the note. "The sick bitch left this for us."

 _My dearest, Dolls,_

Welcome to the Dollhouse! As you know, you went to the church to get your precious friends and traded yourselves over for them! Or did you? Oops! Must've forgotten to mention that little tidbit! Oh, well. I know we'll have lots of fun together! As long as you don't... misbehave. Anyway, sorry about stripping you down, but the clothes you had on weren't doing it for me. You'll get new ones soon!

 _Kisses,  
-A_

Spencer shuddered. "A... undressed us?" She felt so violated. What she didn't know, however, that how violated she felt now was nothing compared to how violated she would feel later.

OoOoOo

Charlotte and Alex found Hanna, Aria, and Emily wondering outside the church with lost looks on their faces. "Hey!" called Alex to them. Maybe they had a clue. Maybe they remembered somewhat of what happened and could lead them to their sister. Her hoped were shattered, however, when she realized that they could barely remember the last few seconds let alone a whole hour.

Hanna blinked at her. "Who? Spencer?" She groaned and held her head. "I thought she was with you."

Aria squinted at the two. "Why are you here, CeCe?" Alex then realized that the girls didn't know about Mary Drake or, by extension, that CeCe was their sister and was actually named Charlotte.

Charlotte waved her question away. "That doesn't matter," she insisted. "What matters is that Spencer, Alison, and Mona are gone."

Emily was immediately alert. " _Gone_?" she asked. "What do you mean _gone_?"

Alex showed her the text. "A sent this to us," she informed the group. "They left the house to go find you guys after A took you."

"This is bad, guys," said Aria. "The Hastings will riot, Mrs. D will blame us, and Toby-"

"What about me?" The five girls turned to see the blue eyed boy standing there, an expectant look on her face. "And where's Spencer?"

"Son of a bitch," hissed Alex and Charlotte under their breath.

OoOoOo

 **Well, now things are getting interesting. What'll Alex, Charlotte, and the rest do to get Spencer, Ali, and Mona back? How will Spencer, Ali, and Mona survive? Who's Toby gonna beat up for messing with his girlfriend? Lol, please review!**


	10. EscApe

**Hello, my lovelies! Welcome to chapter ten of "Sister By ChAnce!" Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Of course, when everyone told Toby what had happened, he was pissed. In fact, Alex had never seen him so angry before. He was usually the calm and levelheaded one between him and her sister from what she had observed. So to see him so upset was unsettling. And it didn't help that his eyes practically screamed that he thought she was somehow behind this.

And it definitely didn't help that all eyes were on her as she explained to the group how Charlotte was her and Spencer's sister.

Aria scoffed. "Why should we believe this?" she demanded, obviously suspicious. "Spencer would have told us if Mrs. Hastings wasn't her mother and if CeCe was her sister."

Charlotte raised a challenging eyebrow at the small brunette. "Really? And why would she do that?" And that's when, in Alex's opinion, everything went to shit. Aria and Charlotte had started screaming at each other. Hanna and Emily aided Aria in her defense, insisting that they were her best friends and she told them everything. Alex and Toby stood off to the side, with her watching the scene in front of her quietly and him fuming silently next to her.

Finally, Alex decided to intervene. "Alright, all of you _stop_ ," she commanded.

What surprised her was that everyone immediately seemed to listen and (even more so) that Toby nodded in agreement. "You all tearing each other's throats out is not helping," he added. "What matters now if finding Spencer, Alison, and Mona."

"If we tell the Hastings what happened, they'll think we had something to do with it," piped up Hanna.

"What if Alex pretends to be her?" suggested Emily. "The Hastings will go crazy if they can't find Spencer, but if they can't find Alex..."

"They won't care," finished Alex blankly.

Emily winced. "Sorry."

Alex shook her head. "No, you're right. It would probably be best for me to take Spencer's place so that there isn't any panic surrounding her."

Charlotte regarded her with concern. "Are you sure you can do that?"

"Me and Spencer are already alike," Alex pointed out. "I just have to learn to control my mouth, I guess."

"Well, what about Ali and Mona?" asked Aria.

"That's the tricky part," Charlotte chimed in. "We don't have any identical twins lying around and Jessica will try to blame Spencer. Either that or people will think Mona kidnapped Ali for payback."

"Then we let them," decided Toby. "Ali and Mona dug themselves in their own holes, right now our priority is Spencer."

OoOoOo

"Ali," whispered Spencer between the space separating their rooms. "Mona. Are you guys okay?" Her entire body ached all over and she could hardly see three feet in front of her. Mona was right when she said this new A was crazy. It had only been a few weeks (from what she could tell) and she was already on the brink of insanity. She had a feeling that even if they did escape, the aftermath of what happened here would be just as draining.

"I'm alive," deadpanned Ali.

"That's not what I asked," retorted Spencer.

"I'm okay," responded Mona. "For the most part, I guess. When is the generator shutting off?"

"In about a minute," Spencer answered. She had figured out numerous things while being trapped here. a) The cameras in their rooms didn't record sound, only the ones in what they called the 'Torture Room' and the 'Heart' did and b) Every night at eleven o'clock, the generator that kept the Dollhouse running shut off for an hour. This gave them time to talk and plan and plot their escape.

She was proven right when the lights suddenly shut off. "Let's go."

The girls met up in the hallway just outside their rooms. "Guys, we have to get out of here," insisted Alison. "I feel like I'm going crazy."

"Same," murmured Spencer and Mona in unison.

"What we need to do," Mona said. "is hit the heart tonight."

Spencer nodded in agreement. "We do. That heart is the only thing that holds any value to A. We hit there and she has no choice but to let us go."

"Or, you know, the bitch could drug us and drag us back to our rooms," Ali muttered.

Mona glared at her. "Do you want to get out of here or not, Alison?"

"Of course I do," snapped Ali. "I'm just saying that destroying what A loves most might just piss the bitch off."

"It might," admitted Spencer, taking the blonde's hands. "but it also might be what frees us."

Alison rolled her eyes, but held her friend's hands tight. "Fine, let's just go."

OoOoOo

Spencer leaned close to the one way mirror as they entered the Heart. "Kiss your heart goodbye, bitch," she hissed as she, Alison, and Mona began destroying everything. There were dolls, toys, and other various child-like things that filled the room. Almost everything was either smashed or tossed into the small fireplace in the center of the far left wall.

"You either let us out, or we burn this place to the ground, A!" added Ali as the fire gradually began to grow.

Mona smirked. "Your choice." In the distance, a click was heard. "Good choice."

"What if it's a trap?" Ali asked.

Spencer looked slightly conflicted. "We'll have to take that chance." The three of them began running to where they knew the exit was. They had discovered it a few days ago, but it was locked, leaving them with no way out. As they reached the door, she looked to the girls beside her. "Are we ready?"

Mona nodded. "Open the door."

Spencer obliged, but tripped and fell into someone's arms. She looked up to meet familiar blue eyes and almost cried. " _Toby_ ," she breathed.

OoOoOo

"So, how long were you able to keep up the act?"

Alex grimaced. "Not even two weeks," she confessed. She really thought she had being her twin in the bag, but of course her mouth was what gave her away. "Melissa was actually the one to figure out I wasn't you." She chuckled hollowly. "As you can probably imagine, she ran off to tell your parents as soon as she could. Let me tell you, Peter was ready to send me back to Radley."

Spencer winced from her place in her hospital bed. "That bad, huh?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Veronica was the only one who gave me a chance to speak. When I told them you were kidnapped along with Mona and Alison, they went crazy. You should have seen it, Spence. The Hastings' were yelling at the DiLaurentis' and DiLaurentis' were yelling back at them and the Vanderwaal's were blaming both of them."

"Wow," was all Spencer could say.

"Yeah..." Alex regarded her twin. "Spencer, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," answered Spencer curtly, looking away. She didn't want to go into what her sister was alluding that they talk about.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"Yes," snapped Spencer. Her twin was touching a subject she didn't want touched.

Alex sighed, getting up from her chair. "I'll go get Char," she uttered quietly.

"You do that."

Alex left and Charlotte emerged a few seconds later. "I won't pretend to know what you're going through," the blond began, getting straight to the point. "because I don't. I don't know and I probably never will. We don't have to talk about it either." She carefully took her sister's hand. "But I'm here for you, okay? I just want you to know that."

"Thanks, Char."

Charlotte smiled and kissed the top of her head. "No problem, sweetie." She began to get up.

Spencer lightly grabbed her sister's shirt, stopping her. "Char?"

Charlotte looked down at her. "Yes?"

Spencer looked embarrassed. "Can you get Ali and Mona for me?" She knew it was an odd request, especially considering she and Mona were barely acquaintances, but when you're trapped with someone for weeks (a little over a month, she found out), you get close to them. Besides, there were things that the three of them needed to discuss. "Please?"

"Oh, Spence," muttered Charlotte, trying to find an excuse not to do that. "Wouldn't you rather see Aria, Hanna, and Emily? They're all worried about you. Heck, see Toby for all I care. _Anyone_ but them."

" _Please,_ " Spencer practically begged.

Charlotte sighed, giving in. "Fine," she agreed.

Spencer sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah."

OoOoOo

"Guys, I know what I saw," insisted Mona. "When we were leaving, I saw her. She's not A, but she was there."

Alison crossed her arms in disbelief. "I don't have a twin sister."

"I didn't think that either, you know," Spencer piped up. "Next thing I know, Alex is in my room standing over me. Ali, you have to admit, our family is hiding a lot from us. The fact that you might have a twin isn't that far fetched."

"Then why hasn't Charlotte or Jason said anything?" Ali challenged.

Spencer shrugged. "Jason forgot Charlotte," she pointed out. "And I forgot Alex. Anything is possible, Ali. Are there any imaginary friends you remember having? That's what happened with me and Jason."

Ali thought about this before shaking her head. "No."

Spencer nodded, accepting this answer. "Okay then, go back to your rooms," she decided. "Try to get some sleep. We'll figure this out later." Mona and Alison agreed, both of them giving the girl in the hospital bed a quick hug before leaving. Spencer was alone to her thoughts, trying to decipher if there really was an Ali twin running around Rosewood.

OoOoOo

A week later, the girls were free to leave. Spencer immediately turned down any painkillers and other pills, knowing that using them could turn into an addiction and she didn't want to repeat the past. She felt like she made the right decision, reading up on how easy it was to spiral again. Still, she was haunted by nightmares and random panic attacks during the day.

She and Ali mostly avoided the other girls, actually hanging out with Mona more. It wasn't something they did intentionally, it just seemed to happen. They found that it was much easier to talk to someone who went through what you did. All three of them were slowly pulling away from their friends and family, unable to talk about what had transpired in the Dollhouse.

One day, however, it seemed like their friends had had enough.

When she went down to the living room one day, Spencer found herself surrounded by Alex, Charlotte, and Toby. "What is this?" asked Spencer, warily approaching the three.

"An intervention," answered Toby firmly.

"An intervention," repeated Spencer incredulously. She chuckled, shaking her head. "I don't have time for this."

"You've been pulling away from us," piped up Charlotte, stopping the girl in her tracks.

Spencer kept a straight face. "No, I haven't."

Alex walked up to her. "Yes, you have."

Spencer was about to tell her to get out of her face when Toby spoke, "Spencer, what happened in the Dollhouse?" His voice was quiet and gentle, as it always was when it came to her. But it didn't calm her down like it usually did.

"That's none of your business," snapped Spencer.

"I know I told you that you didn't have to talk about it," Charlotte admitted. "but we have to know, Spencer. You didn't tell anyone at the hospital and you aren't telling us. We have to know what you're going through."

The rational part of Spencer's brain told her that her sister was right, but the emotional side (the side currently in control) was only angered further. "No, you don't!" she yelled.

Alex scoffed. "Oh, we can't, but Alison and Mona can?" She was obviously hurt by the fact that her twin felt she could confide in them, but not her. "That's how it is, huh?"

Spencer glared at her. "Yeah, it is!"

" _Why_?" asked Toby.

"BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE!" Spencer screeched at the top of her lungs. That stunned the other three into silence. But Spencer wasn't done. "You weren't there, going through everything with me, okay?! You weren't being held somewhere against your will and you weren't tortured for over a month!" By this time, she was full-on sobbing. "Y-You weren't there..."

Toby was the first one to speak, reaching a hand out to her. "Spence..." Spencer pulled away and yanked the door open, taking off down the street before anyone could stop her.

OoOoOo

 **Aw, my poor baby Spencer. To say a few things, what she, Ali, and Mona went through will be revealed soon. Just wanted to show them escaping first. And can anyone guess who the girl who looks like Ali was? Anyway, please review!**


	11. The RevEal

**Please enjoy (though, I doubt you will).**

OoOoOo

She had no idea where she was going.

All she knew was that she couldn't take it. Everyone staring her down, suffocating her, watching her every move. It all felt like she was back in the Dollhouse. She couldn't breathe. Her chest was tight and her stomach clenched. The cold wind whipped against her face, but she ignored it. She just had to get away. Away from her sisters, away from Toby, away from everyone.

Finally, her legs gave out and she fell to the ground.

"Spence?"

Spencer looked up to meet Alison's blue eyes. "Ali?" She lifted herself up, ignoring the blond's offered hand. "What are you doing here?"

Ali chuckled. "I ask you the same, sweetie. You look upset. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well," said Spencer. "I had a fight with Toby, Alex, and Charlotte. They wanted to know what happened in the Dollhouse and I..." She groaned, shaking her head. "I just couldn't tell them."

Alison nodded in understanding, bringing her into an embrace. "Of course you couldn't," she agreed. "They wouldn't understand." She moved some hair out of the brunette's face. "Only I can, you know that."

Spencer wanted to bring up the fact that so did Mona, but thought better of it. "Ali, what do you think about Mona's theory."

Immediately, Alison's body went rigid and she knew something was wrong. "Her theory, honey?" she acted, trying to cover up the fact that she had no clue what her friend was talking about.

Spencer pulled away, looking the blond in the eye. "You know, what she saw in the Dollhouse," she reminded her. There was something off about her, something she couldn't quite place. Suddenly, there were warning bells going off in her head. As subtly as she could, she looked for the bruise on Ali's collarbone she had gotten in the Dollhouse, but found nothing.

It wasn't Alison.

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to ponder this as there was a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She watched the world go dark as she began to slip into a state of unconsciousness.

OoOoOo

Spencer awoke to see who she thought was Alison standing over her. "A-Ali?" But as her memories came flooding back, she realized that this _wasn't_ Alison. There was no bruise on her collarbone. "W-Who are you?" she demanded. She tried to move, but found her hands were bound to the cold metal table she was laying on. She was trapped.

'Alison' chuckled. "You really thought you were the only one with a secret twin? You should know that our families have many secrets."

"You're Alison's twin?"

The blond nodded. "Yup. My name's Courtney DiLaurentis, nice to meet you." So she was right. Interesting.

"And... you're A?"

Courtney giggled. "I guess you could say that... But it's more of an equal partnership than anything."

"Where have you been this whole time?" asked Spencer.

Courtney frowned. "Well, that's an interesting story, hon. When me and the she-devil were born, I was stolen. I'm not sure what my mother thought, maybe that I died after labor or something." Her eyes suddenly became dark. "Do you want to know _who_ stole me from my family?"

"W-Who?"

"Your mother," spat Courtney. "Mary Drake."

Spencer gaped. "She did? Why?"

"Well, my mom had quite a hand in taking all of her children from her," reasoned Courtney. "I guess she wanted payback. So, she took me away and handed me over to an orphanage."

"So... you hate me because of my mom?" guessed Spencer.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Not everything is about you, Hastings." She grimaced. "No, I don't hate you or your friends. But I do hate Alison." She seemed to go into an angry rant, disregarding the girl she had captive completely. "She has you four, the best friends in the world, and she treats you like shit. She's spoiled rotten by my mother and Kenneth, yet she still feels the need to outshine Jason. She has everything I ever wanted, but she takes it for granted. She should have stayed dead."

Spencer's eyes widened in realization. "You're the one who hit her over the head."

Courtney nodded. "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Do you know what it's like to be completely disregarded as a person over a sibling?"

"Yeah," whispered Spencer, a bit teary-eyed. "I do. And so do Alex and Jason and Charlotte."

Courtney stared at her before smiling softly. "You do, don't you?" She brushed some hair away from the girl's eyes. "Ever since we started the game, you've always been my favorite, you know that?"

Spencer turned away. "The why was I in the Dollhouse?" she snapped.

"To test you," answered Courtney. "We wanted Alison to suffer and Mona was simply a toy. But I knew you'd escape, and you did."

"Who are you working with?" asked Spencer, changing the subject. She didn't want to hear about the Dollhouse anymore.

Courtney simply smiled. "Don't worry, they'll be here soon enough."

OoOoOo

"Find her!" snapped Alex for the hundredth time.

Charlotte put a hand on her shoulder. "Alexandra, relax," she coaxed softly. "I'm sure Caleb is moving as fast as he can." She sent a sharp glare to the boy. "Aren't you, Rivers?"

"It's not working," muttered Caleb, completely ignoring the threat. "Spencer's phone signal is blocked, I can't find her."

Aria turned on the two main suspects in the room (AKA, Charlotte and Mona). "Okay, what did you do with her?" she demanded.

Alex had to literally hold her sister back form tearing apart the brunette that dare accuse her of hurting their sister. "Aria, Charlotte didn't do anything!" she insisted.

Toby nodded in agreement. "They were both with me the whole time," he told them.

"And Mona was with me," added Ali. She stopped short. "In fact... where were you, Aria?"

"Ali!" scolded Emily.

"Okay, I get that you're on edge, but you don't get to accuse people like that!" protested Hanna.

Ali glared at her, raising an eyebrow. "Don't I? Because you two were together and Aria and Ezra aren't with each other right now."

Charlotte suddenly had Aria pinned to the wall, a knife at her neck. "I knew there was something I didn't like about you," she hissed, her eyes practically glowing in rage. "Where's my sister?"

"Charlotte!" yelled Alex. "Let her go!" She couldn't believe this. They were really accusing her sister's best friend. There was no way Aria was A. There was no way the girl she had a crush on was their worst enemy.

Mona held up a hand. "No." She approached the brunette, her gaze cold. "It's been you this entire time, hasn't it?"

Aria suddenly smirked at them. "Well, you all finally figured it out. I suppose congratulations are in order."

OoOoOo

Spencer craned her neck as there was suddenly a loud beep. "What was that?" she asked.

Courtney looked somewhat frazzled. "Uh-oh, she pressed the button. That means your little team's found her out." She sighed, obvious disappointment on her face. "I might as well tell you. It was Aria."

Spencer gaped at her. " _What_?" She began to shake her head. "No, you're lying! Aria would never do that! She's my best friend!" This couldn't be happening. The bitch had to be lying. Aria had been through everything with them. There was no way she could fake that.

Courtney pretended to be sad for her. "Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but she's been faking." She chuckled. "Who do you think gave Mona the idea in the first place? We did. We knew Alison would drug you guys, so we had to make it seem like she wasn't a suspect. She's been playing all of you since the beginning. I actually feel bad for you lot."

"But _why_?" pleaded Spencer. "Why would she do it."

"Actually, I think she's rather fond of the three of you. It's Alison she hates." Courtney chuckled again. "Has quite the way of making enemies, that Ali." She kissed Spencer on the forehead. "Catch you later, cous- er, sis. Whatever the hell you are to me." With that, she was gone, leaving Spencer in complete and utter shock.

OoOoOo

After handing Aria over to the police, everyone burst in to find Spencer staring absentmindedly at the ceiling, changed to a table. "SPENCER!" exclaimed everyone in unison. They quickly freed her from her chains, everyone surrounding her. But she only wanted Toby. "Aria," she whispered. "It was Aria." She gripped him close to her, burying her face in his chest.

"I know, sweetheart," muttered Toby into her hair. "I know. She won't be able to hurt you anymore, she's in jail."

Spencer untangled herself from his arms. "But it wasn't just her," she continued. "Ali has a twin named Courtney. Mary Drake took her when she was born. They've been working together since before Mona was A."

"Seriously?"

Spencer nodded, leaning back into Toby's arms. "Take me home," she muttered into his shirt.

"Whatever you want," agreed Toby.

OoOoOo

"Bitch!" cried Ali, making the other three jump.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily.

"Courtney," hissed Alison. "The bitch stole my plane ticket _and_ my ID. She could be halfway around the world by now." She kicked the wall in a fit of rage. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"What name is she under?" Hanna asked.

"Vivian Darkbloom," Ali answered. "Not that it matters. She's gone."

"She's going to come back," said Spencer, fidgeting nervously. "She isn't finished with us. She hates you, Ali."

Alison crossed her arms. "Yeah, well, I'm not exactly her biggest fan either," she muttered. "It's not my fault your mom kidnapped her when we were born. Eh, no offense, Spence."

Spencer shrugged. "It's true..."

OoOoOo

"Alex, I'm really sorry about Aria. I know you liked her."

Alex sniffed. "I did like Aria," she said. "but not as much as I love you, Spence." She embraced her sister. "I'm so glad you're alright." Sure, the loss of her crush hurt, but it was severely overcome by the relief of having her sister with her. "Besides, I think I have a new crush."

This peeked Spencer's interest. "Really? Who?"

Alex smirked. "I'll never tell." Her smirk soon fell. "I can't believe Mary would take a baby away from her family. I really wanted to believe that Jessica was the evil twin, but I guess they're both twisted in their own way."

"Same with Courtney and Alison," agreed Spencer. "Ali was awful, Courtney was evil."

"The what does that make us?"

Spencer seemed to think about this. "We're us," she decided. "Though, based on some of my past decisions, I'd say you're the better twin."

Alex giggled and kissed her cheek. "Maybe so."

OoOoOo

Aria looked up, her eyes lighting up when she saw who it was. "My love," she whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

Courtney smiled. "I took Alison's ID and ticket," she revealed. "They think I've left the country."

"Excellent," purred Aria. "Maybe we were a bit overzealous in our attempt to mess with all the girls, but at least we can toy with Alison. She deserves it. And I won't stop until she gets what's coming to her."

Courtney tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear. "I know you won't. We'll get her, love, don't fret."

Aria laughed before lunging herself into her lover's arms. "Be careful. You have no idea what Alison's capable of."

"Trust me, I'm ready for her."

OoOoOo

 **Ew. That's all I have to say about this chapter. This whole story for that matter is pretty trashy. I honestly has no idea who A would be until about a few minutes ago. I didn't really want to choose Aria, but there was no other A suitable. I actually wanted to choose Wren, but I hadn't incorporated him in the story and it would have been as bad as the CeCe/Alex reveal. Not that this is much better... Oh well, please review. Oh, and Courtney is not mine, she's actually in the books.**


End file.
